Circumstances
by Raycheld22
Summary: ***NOW COMPLETE***Under the circumstances, Liz is left by herself while Max and Tess try to fulfill their destiny. Michael feels sorry for her, and tries to distract her. Neither of them anticipate the attraction that builds.can their friendships survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Circumstances**

**pairings: Michael/Liz; Max/Tess; Maria/James; Alex Isabel**

**Summary: Under the circumstances, Liz is left by herself while Max and Tess try to fulfill their destiny. Michael feels sorry for her, and tries to distract her. Neither of them anticipate the attraction that builds. Will Maria remain friends with Liz or Max with Michael?**

**Rating: R possibly nc-17**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the character James.**

**Warning: There will be a major character death that is NOT Alex, because I love him so!

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**Liz couldn't believe what she'd seen in that cave. She played the scene over in her head, like she'd been doing for the whole summer. She'd returned from her trip three days ago, and she was successfully avoiding everyone. She'd briefly spoken to Maria, but she was keeping her secret about her being back in town. She had to get on with her life, and had to get a certain extraterrestrial out of her system. To be more precise, she didn't want to think about any of them. She planned on living her life as if she'd never met Max and the other two. She looked at her watch and saw that it was still early, so she decided to go to the Roswell Mall and pick up some things. She picked her sweater up, just in case she got chilly. She went downstairs, and found her dad dozing in the chair. She stopped and told him where she was going, and he nodded his acknowledgment. She said goodbye and walked out of the door, and on her way to the mall.**

**Michael was brooding and he wasn't trying to hide it. Sometimes he absolutely hated being an alien, but what could he do about it? He was sitting in the food court of the mall with Max, Tess, and Isabel. They all thought he was being typical Michael, because he was always broody. No one saw that he was watching Maria laughing with James Franklin, who was a year older than them. She was so obvious in her flirting, that he was absolutely seething. He was half a mind to march over there and tell her to knock it off. It was then he noticed her nonchalantly glance at him. It hit him then, that she was flirting with James on purpose. He should have known that she was just trying to make him jealous. It was shame for her, because it had almost worked. He shook his head slowly at her, and glanced at Max, but Max wasn't looking at anyone at the table. He was looking in the general direction of Liz Parker. He chuckled and Max's expression.**

" **Earth to Max, what are you looking at?" Max shook himself out of his stupor, and looked over at Michael.**

" **I thought I saw Liz, but she's still out of town. Maria talked to her today, and she'll be back in three days." Michael tried to smile and be supportive of Max, but he knew he'd never get back together with her now. Tess had him completely brainwashed about this whole prophecy thing. He had tried to talk him out of it, telling him he still loved Liz. Max would have nothing of it, though. Michael looked back over at the girl they'd been looking at, and he saw that it in fact was Liz. Maria must have lied to them about her still being out of town. He saw that Max's attention had returned to Tess, so Michael hopped out of the booth, and headed toward her.**

**Liz was standing at a dress shop looking at a dress she liked. Michael tried to see signs of what maria was doing, but he couldn't see any. She clearly had no idea that they were all in the mall at the same time. He felt sorry for her, that must be why he was walking up to her. She'd been helping them pretty much from the start, even if he hadn't liked it at first. She'd been so gone for Max, but it could never be. The whole thing about Tess being Max's destiny was absolutely preposterous. Something about her didn't sit well with Michael. He trusted her about as far as he could toss a car, but he couldn't say that to Max and Isabel. They acted as if she was the best thing that ever happened to them. They just automatically accepted her because she was one of them. For he knew, she was just as evil as those who were trying to kill them. He saw that Liz was about to head that way, so he quickened his pace and tensed. He didn't want her to have to face Tess, so he was trying to get to her before she got there. When she saw him coming towards her, she stopped in her tracks and had a panicked expression on her face. He didn't exactly know how to be tactful, so he just stood there. She looked around her before she spoke.**

" **Michael, did you come over here because of me, or for another reason?"**

**Michael didn't know what to say at first. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but there just didn't seem to be a way around it.**

" **Max and Tess are over there. He still thinks you're out of town, so I figured you want to duck."**

**Liz briefly smiled at him, and he thought briefly that she had a pretty smile.**

" **Thanks, Michael, I appreciate it. I'm just here to get a few things, and I don't really want a confrontation."**

**Michael nodded at her, understanding completely. He absolutely hated running into Maria when he wasn't expecting it. She'd come at him with her eyes, and talk to him about missing him. He couldn't handle that, because he missed her so much. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he didn't pursue anything with her. He realized that he'd left her statement unanswered.**

" **Oh yea, I figured, that's why I came over. If it's any consolation, I think he should be with you. I don't like nor do I trust Tess, and you've gone out of your way to help us."**

**After stating this, Michael walked away, leaving Liz looking after him, smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, i just had to get some more written. I hope you like it! I haven't gotten any reviews for this story, so i don't know if I should continue with it or not. I have a third chapter ready to post, but I'm going to wait and see if I get any reviews.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

Liz finished her shopping without too many snags. She'd almost run into Isabel, but Michael had, once again, let her slip away unnoticed. Then, she'd been so close to running into Max, but Maria had seen her. She'd walked up to Max, and stopped him from seeing her, allowing her to escape again. She thought the whole thing to be incredibly funny with Maria and Michael acting as her shields. She was currently walking out of the mall, and she ran into Alex, quite literally. He reached out to steady her, and smiled brightly at her when he saw it was her. Liz became very irritated, but it wasn't really with him.

" My lord, has everyone just decided to go to the mall today?" Alex's smile immediately vanished and Liz felt bad instantly. She wasn't mad at Alex, she was just frustrated with everything. She looked back at him, and saw that he had a hurt expression on his face. She sighed when she saw this, and walked over to him.

" Oh Alex, I'm sorry. It's really great to see you, it just took me off guard. Maria, Max, and the others are here too, and I'm trying to avoid them." Alex nodded his understanding, and moved in to hug her. She smiled and accepted his embrace. She was about to say something else to him, when Alex cleared his throat.

" If you're trying to avoid, then you may want to leave. They're all coming this way."

Liz whipped her head around and saw Max and Michael staring at her. She said goodbye to Alex quickly, and dashed off towards her home. Isabel didn't even smile at Alex as she passed him. Alex was getting fed up with the way she was treating him, and he wouldn't take much more of it. He just shook his head and walked into the mall, without looking back.

✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱

Later that evening, Liz was helping out at the Crashdown, even though she didn't work there anymore. Her father had told her she could wear her regular clothes, instead of her uniform. She was standing with her back to the kitchen window, so she didn't hear Michael walk up behind her.

" Nice going on Fleeing yesterday. Max looked at me, and he was not a happy camper. You just had to stop and hug Alex didn't you? I don't know why you're friends with him anyway."

Liz turned around and looked at him funny. Michael hung out with Alex, and the fact that he was talking bad about him, made her wonder. She still didn't fully understand why he was helping her out with Max. She wasn't able to ask him, because he wasn't finished.

" Not to mention, you're here tonight. You know that we hang out here each night, so if you're wanting to avoid him, why are you here?"

Liz gave him a surprised look. Where did he get off telling her what to do? She was about to ask him just that, when Maria came crashing into the front door. Liz looked at her worriedly. Maria was gasping for air, and trying to speak.

" Max...on his...way. I'll take..over for you." Liz gasped and spun around on her heel. She ran to the back and sat down on the couch in the back room. She then remembered that Max had been back there several times, and that he'd go looking for her. She jumped up and run up the steps to her room.

Max entered the backroom just as Liz was closing the door to her bedroom. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Michael walked into the room, and sat down beside Max. Michael knew that Max was dying to talk to Liz, but he understood why she didn't want to see him. It was for one simple reason..it hurt. Max looked over at him, and tried to appear unbothered. It didn't work, though, because Max couldn't hide his feelings from Michael.

" She was at the mall today, wasn't she? You went up to her and talked to her, didn't you?" Michael found that he didn't want to lie to Maxwell. He didn't like Tess, and he was going to tell him that.

" Yes, she was, and Yes I did. She doesn't want to see you right now, and I don't blame her." Max looked up at him with a surprised look.

" Since when do you care about what happens between Liz and Me? What's this about not blaming her for not talking to me? It doesn't help anything with her running away like this." Michael took a deep breath to prepare himself, because he knew Max didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

" Yes, I think she's right. She doesn't want to see you with another girl, especially Tess. After everything that we've been through, I don't know how you can trust her so easily. She's a real shit to Liz, and you don't seem to care. You risked absolutely everything for her, and now you're throwing it all away. You don't make any sense to me at all."

Max couldn't believe what Michael was saying to him. He'd always given him a hard time about dating Liz, and when he wanted to pursue this thing with Tess, he doesn't like it? Michael would always baffle him. He was about to leave the back room, when Liz came walking down the steps. She looked nervous, but she was walking up to him.

" Max, I guess we need to talk. I know running away from you doesn't help anything, but I wasn't ready to talk to you." Max looked pointedly at Michael wanting him to leave. At first Max thought that he was going to argue with him, but he glared at each of them and left. Max turned back to Liz, who looked even more nervous.

" I'm glad I caught you. I've been wanting to reach you for awhile, but Maria wouldn't give me your phone number to where you were. What I'm getting at here is, you were right. Tess and I have a destiny together, and we can't ignore it. I care for you deeply, Liz, but this is bigger than either of us. Please just know that I never meant to hurt you. I know you don't want to hear this right now, so I'll give you some space. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I'd love for us to still be friends." Liz couldn't say anything when he finished with his speech. All she could do was stare at him. He nodded his head, and walked out of the room.

Liz watched Max leave the room, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She moved to sit down on the couch, unable to catch her breath. She'd always imagined this day, but it hurt so much more then she could possibly have thought. Michael walked into the room and when he saw her face, he rushed over to her side. Liz didn't fully understand why Michael was being so nice to her, but just then she was grateful. He hesitated, but eventually he put his arm around her shoulders. Liz tried to stop crying, but she couldn't do it. She finally looked over at Michael, who wore a grim expression.

" Why would he do that? In one breath he's telling me how much he cares for me, and in the next he's saying he never wants to see me again. Michael, I knew that this was going to happen, but part of me was still hoping." Michael nodded because he really didn't know what to say to her. He'd known Max for a really long time, and he hadn't seen this coming. He knew he was supposed to be comforting her, so he tried to think of something nice to say.

" I'm sorry, Liz. Let me go get Maria for you." Liz nodded her agreement. Michael walked out into the dining area, and up to Maria. When she saw him, she rolled her eyes as if she didn't want to see him at all. He ignored her facial expression, and kept advancing towards her. When he finally reached her, she looked as if she was going to object, but he stopped her.

" Listen, Liz really needs you back there. She's crying her eyes out, and I do believe that's your department." Maria looked over at him with a worried expression.

" Okay, thanks. Will you keep an eye out?" Michael nodded, and watched as Maria hurried to the back room.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was waiting to see if i'd get any reviews. I did get a few, and I figured I'd answer them on here._

nanou: _Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad that you liked it! I hope you keep reviewing!_

american x dreamer :_ Thanks for reviewing! I love their pairing too, but I haven't found many that I like. Hope you like this chapter!_

Alissa Winans :_ Thanks for reading it, I hope you like the rest of it!_

_A/N: seriously though, If you want me to continue, please let me know!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Liz was sitting out on the deck in her lawn chair. She wasn't doing much of anything, just staring into space. Maria had been keeping her company, but she had left for a date with James. She was reveling in the fact that she had a normal boyfriend. Maria was still hung up on Michael, but she was trying not to show it. Liz couldn't get past the speech he'd given her. Did Max honestly think she'd stay friends with him? It was times like these, she really missed her friend Alex. He was away for the weekend at cousin's house. He'd been so excited, but Liz really wanted him there so she could talk to him. She leaned her head back and took a ragged breath. She was so lost in thought, she didn't see the two figures climb up the ladder and over her wall. It took Kyle actually sitting down on her lawn chair, before she took notice.

" Wow Liz, you're really out of it. Michael told me what happened, and I thought I would come by and see how you were doing. I kind thought that Maria would be here keeping you company." Liz smiled briefly at him.

" She was, but she had to leave. Honestly guys, I'm okay. I hurt a little bit, but I'm not gonna collapse or anything." Isabel Evans stepped up from behind Kyle and stopped in front Liz.

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. My brother is going through something right now, and he's making some pretty boneheaded decisions. We just wanted to check on you. We'll leave you alone now." Without saying anything else, Isabel retreated back down the ladder. Kyle smiled gently at Liz, and followed Isabel soon after saying goodbye. Liz settled back once more and started dozing off. When she jerked awake, she was no longer outside, but she was in her bed. She sat up, and saw that someone had tucked her in and everything. It was extremely late and she didn't remember coming inside. She was about to get up, when she saw a note taped to her lamp. She leaned over and picked it up.

_Liz,_

_I came by to check on you, but you were asleep. You were also shivering, so I took you inside. So, don't freak out._

_Michael._

Liz smiled slightly, and settled back down into her bed. She had to work in the morning shift, so she needed to sleep. She had been surprised by Isabel's remark earlier. She shook her head before she could let herself start dwelling again. After a few minutes, she'd gone back to sleep.

0o000oo000oo0o0

The next morning, they were surprisingly not busy. They only had two customers, and Maria was waiting on both of them. Liz had offered to help her, but she didn't want to be anywhere near Michael right now, so she'd declined. Michael had been very nice to Liz, so she wasn't going to avoid him for her. She glanced at the door when it opened, and saw Tess and Max enter together. The sight of them holding hands, sent Liz on overload. She looked pleadingly over at Maria, and she nodded her understanding. When Maria showed up at Max's table, he looked around for Liz. Their eyes locked briefly and then he looked away, smiling over at Tess. Liz suddenly grew very angry and stormed into the back room. Max Evans sure had some nerve bringing her in here like that. Liz was pacing back and forth when Michael walked in the back.

" Parker, what are you doing?" Liz stopped her pacing to glare at Michael.

" I thought we had an understanding. He tells me he's gonna give me some space, and he brings her here? I should go and shove his dinner in his face, that's what I should be doing!" Michael sighed, because he was thinking the same thing. Why give her this big speech if he was going to be a dick about it? Michael was following Liz's steps with his eyes, and started to get dizzy.

" Look, don't get crazy on me. If you want me to, I'll go out there and tell him to get lost." Liz was about to object when the suddenly heard shouting. They walked to the door, and saw Isabel and Kyle standing next to Max and Tess. It was Isabel that screaming at Max.

" I can't believe you'd be such a jackass as to come here to your ex of one day's work! You knew that Liz would be here, and that she's devastated, and you bring that tramp in here! I thought you were a better person this, Max!" After saying her peace, Isabel slammed out of the diner. Kyle had stayed where he was in a shocked state. Max didn't care, cause he fired at him.

" Anything you want to add, Valenti?" Kyle focused his stare on Max.

" Your sister pretty much summed it up. I will say that I wish I hadn't been right about you. I'd warned Liz off of you, because I knew that eventually you'd show your true colors. You should have just shown them sooner, so you could have spared everyone the trouble of knowing you. You're an ass, Max." Kyle didn't wait for Max's response, just walked over to where Liz and Michael were stood glued to their spots. Michael snapped out of it first, and ushered Liz and Kyle into the back. Liz smiled gently at Kyle in a silent thank you. Kyle smiled back, but then looked hesitantly over at Michael.

" You're not gonna kick my ass for saying that stuff, are you ?" Michael pretended to think about it, but eventually grinned.

" No, he is an ass." Liz stood back up to look at the crowd. Only three tables were taken up, and Liz felt bad that Maria was doing it all. She took a deep breath and exited the back just as two more customers walked through the door. Liz forced herself to smile, and walked up to her first customers.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, this is a very short chapter, but I think it ends in a good place. I was surprised when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I'm going to stop writing this story for awhile, and focus on my other stories that I have. I hope you like this chapter._

_Please review, they will make me write more!

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

Liz, Maria, and Michael were cleaning up the diner, when James knocked on the door. Liz glanced over at Michael and saw him stiffen. Liz walked up to Maria just as she was about to open the door.

" Thanks for covering for me today, Maria. You can go ahead and go if you want. Michael and I can handle the mess, it's not really bad today." Maria squealed and took off after saying thank you.

Liz was just trying to keep busy, but she was finding it very hard to concentrate on the task at hand. She kept seeing Tess smirking at her, and thinking about how much she wanted to shove her face into her plate. She had stopped what she was doing, and sat down on a stool. Michael didn't say anything, just kept wiping tables. Liz finally got up and took some plates into the back. She placed them in one of the dishwashers, and started the machine. When she turned around, she collided with Michael. She smiled apologetically at him, and took the plates out of his hands. She opened the other dishwasher, put the plates up, and started the correct cycle. The clean up hadn't taken them very long, because it had been a slow day. Michael didn't move right away, just kind of looked at her until she spoke.

" Do you wanna watch some t.v. with me?" Michael nodded his head at her.

" Sure, but lets go to my place. I think I've had my fill of this place for awhile." Liz chuckled at him, and left to get her purse.

Liz and Michael had walked to his apartment without really talking. When they arrived at his place, he held the door open for her. He got them both something to drink and they sat down on the couch. Michael didn't have cable, so when they couldn't find anything on, Michael just shut the television off. When he didn't say anything to her, Liz ventured to speak.

" You know, I could always go home since there isn't anything on. I don't wanna impose on you." Michael looked at her kind of surprised like.

" No, it's okay. There just wasn't anything on...sorry, you just said that." Liz smiled at him.

" Michael, are you sure you're doing okay? I know it must be hard to see Maria with James. Believe me when I say, I know what you're going through." Michael didn't say anything at first.

" Yes, it hurts a bit, but I don't think we were as connected as you and Max were." Liz moved a bit closer to him on the couch.

" I think you were, Michael. You and Maria tried to fight your attraction to one another for awhile, but you couldn't. That's exactly how it was for Max and me, if you want my opinion." Michael wasn't in the mood to talk about Maria. He'd brought Liz here to distract her, and she wanted to talk about maria. It was just his luck.

" Liz, it's really hard to explain. Yes, I'm sad because we're not together, but it was my decision to end things. She seem genuinely happy right now, and I'm totally okay with that." Liz nodded and didn't say anything else. Michael couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over to where she sat and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Liz was completely shocked by his actions. After a few seconds, Liz began to relax, and kissed him back. Michael took full advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Liz returned the kiss passionately , until she realized what she was doing. She broke the kiss from Michael and stared at him. He looked away for a brief moment, and Liz couldn't process a single thought at that moment. After a few minutes of complete silence, Liz turned to face him and he did likewise. She didn't know what possessed her, but she leaned forward, meeting Michael halfway. Their lips met once again in a frenzy of need. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss overtake her.

Michael was extremely surprised by her responsiveness. Feeling uncomfortable in the position they were in, he gently pushed Liz down onto the couch, so he was on top of her. Liz sighed, opening her mouth again. Michael was more then happy to deepen the kiss again. Liz lifted her hands and ran them through his hair. They must have been kissing for at least an hour, until Michael's phone began to ring. The sound caused them to jump apart from each other. He got up from the couch and glanced over at Liz before answering.

" Don't move." Liz smiled at Michael, and sat up. Michael grinned at her and picked up the receiver to his phone. By the way that Michael looked over at her, she knew immediately that Max was on the other side of the phone. It also sounded as if he wanted to come over, which made Liz extremely nervous. When he finally replaced the phone in it's holder, Liz stood up. Her dad wouldn't really mind that she was late getting home, because it wasn't a school night. She really needed to talk to someone, and she couldn't talk to Maria for obvious reasons. She really needed to talk to Alex. She couldn't wait for him to get back on Monday.

" I really think that I should be getting home now. I'll see you at school on Monday." Michael was just slightly taken aback with her coolness, but didn't let it show.

" Yeah okay, see you Monday." She waved slightly and walked out the door. Michael was left to contemplate why in the hell he'd kissed her, and to think about when he could do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so I already had this chapter written, and I decided to go ahead post it. I don't have anymore chapters written, and I'm taking a break from this story. I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope you like this chapter._

_Please read and review!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

Monday morning came way to fast for Liz. She really hadn't thought much about the kisses her and Michael had shared. Her big plan for the day was to avoid absolutely everyone. If she saw Maria, Kyle, or anyone, she'd duck into a classroom or the ladies room. She hadn't quite dealt with the fact that she'd made out with Michael. She hadn't let herself dwell on the fact over the weekend, so she'd stayed in her room the whole time. She'd been off on Sunday and had taken special care not to run into anyone. She was standing in the doorway of the cafeteria when Michael came up behind her.

" Hey Liz, ducked into any classrooms lately?" Liz spun around and came face to face with him.

" What are you talking about?" Michael grinned at her.

" Nice try, Parker. I saw you before second period. I had wanted to talk to you, so I followed you. You must have sneaked out through the other door." Liz turned away as her face grew extremely red.

" So what if I did? I'm just a little weirded out right now." Michael nodded at her, because he felt the same way. He liked her a whole lot, but he'd been dating her best friend and she'd been dating his. Max and Maria would probably never talk to either one of them again if they found out about it. He realized that he'd left her statement unanswered.

" Oh, is it because we made out for over an hour? Or is it because you used to date my best friend and I used to date yours?" Liz sighed, getting frustrated that he was saying all of that.

" Maybe a little bit of both. I mean, I thought you hated me, and here you've been so nice to me. Then to top it all off, we made out Saturday. I need to have my head examined!" Michael was about to respond to her when Alex walked up behind her.

" Hey guys, what's going on? Liz, I haven't seen you all day!" Liz squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Alex, I've missed you so much!" Alex laughed, but he returned the hug.

" Liz, I've only been gone for two days. Imagine how you're going to feel when I leave for Sweden next month." Liz pouted at his statement, but she was so happy. She was so happy in fact, she got through the rest of the day in a breeze. She made Alex promise to hang out with just her this evening, and if Maria asked, he had plans. He'd agreed readily to that idea, so it was making Liz wish that school was over. She soon changed her mind, because it was after school that she had her first confrontation. She was outside the school talking to Alex and Maria, when Tess walked up.

" Alex, I really need to talk to you. Can you come by Kyle's tonight?" Alex didn't even pretend to be nice to her, which surprised even Liz.

" No Tess, I can't. I have plans with Liz tonight, and forever. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to talk to you ever again." Tess looked extremely surprised by his outburst.

" Excuse me? What is your problem, I only needed help with my Math homework. Did Liz spread some likes about me or something?" Instead of Alex responding to her, Maria spoke up.

" Back off, Tess. Liz didn't say anything about you, I did." Tess glared at Maria, but then fixed her angry stare on Liz.

" It's a shame that you need your friends to fight your battles for, Liz." Liz stepped in front of Alex and Maria, and Stared Tess down.

" I don't need nor did I ask them to stand up for me. I guess you don't know what it's like to have real friends. They care about me, but if you really wanna have a go Tess, we'll have a go." Before Tess could retort, Max walked up them.

" Hey, what the hell is going on over here? Hey Alex." Alex didn't even acknowledge Max, but Liz turned towards him.

" You need to get your girlfriend out of my face, and make her stop trying to start stuff with me. If she keeps it up, I may have to ram her ugly face into the tree!" With that statement, all three of them walked away. Max was completely surprised by Liz's outburst. He was even more surprised that Alex was already angry with him.

" Let's go, Tess. Leave Liz alone, I mean it." Tess followed Max, but silently fumed at his order, and vowed to get them back.

((( 0o0o0o00oo0o0o (((

Liz was over at Alex's house, up in his room. She was sitting on his bed with him. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, since they'd been friends since they were kids. She was friends with Maria too, but she felt more comfortable around Alex. He was the one person she could divulge all of her secrets to, without any worries whatsoever.

" Alex, I've missed you so much. I know you weren't gone long, but I didn't get a chance to catch up with you when I came back from my trip. So much has happened to me in the last two days, and I really wanted to talk to you about it." Alex smiled at Liz.

" Well, I'm flattered that you want to talk to me about it, and not Maria. I've missed you too, Parker. So, what's this big news that you're dying to tell me and can't tell Maria?" Liz winced at they way he worded his statement. It just made her feel even worse then she already did.

" Okay, so Michael was helping me avoid Max and everyone, but he came to the Crashdown. Maria and Michael tried to detour him, but it didn't work. He told me that he just wanted to be my friend, and the he was destined for Tess. Isabel, Maria, and Kyle have all yelled at them, and now you have. Michael had been extremely nice to me in all of this, which brings me to my dilemma. We were over at his apartment watching some T.v. and talking about our relationships. I swear, out of nowhere, he kissed me! Alex, we made out for over an hour."

At first Alex didn't say anything, but he eventually busted out laughing. He tried to compose himself, but he'd look at her, and start laughing all over again. Eventually, even Liz started to laugh with him. Alex finally stopped laughing and looked over at her.

" Lis, this is not a good thing. Maria was just telling me today that she wanted to get back with Michael." Liz slammed her face into his bed.

" Alex, this isn't fair! I don't even thing I liked it!" Alex grinned at her.

" Yep, you have a dilemma alright. Now, you promised me food, so let's go." Liz smiled at him, and they left for The Crashdown.

Alex and Liz entered the restaurant, and there wasn't anyone there except for Michael, Maria, and James. Maria and James were locked in each others arms in a passionate kiss. Alex turned away, groaning as if he was going to be sick. Liz looked back to see Michael's reaction. He looked angry at first, but halfway grinned at her when he saw her. Liz quickly turned away and faced Alex, who was also grinning at her.

" I go away for a weekend, and I certainly miss a lot. Maria sucks face with jock boy over there, and you're sucking face with Maria's alien." Liz turned an incredible shade of bright red at this statement. She was prevented from having to say anything, because Isabel opened the door and headed straight for them. Liz knew that she wanted to talk to Alex, so she got up and went into the kitchen for some food.

Liz quickly scanned the room, and saw that Michael had his back to her. She was very confused where he was concerned. He'd always treated her hot and cold, and she didn't know if the kiss had merely been fluke or not. The fact that she was even curious, confused her even more. Did she want Michael Guerin to like her that way? Maria would be sure to never speak to her again if she acted on this, though she didn't know why. She was out there making out with James right in front of Michael. She shook her head and realized that she was standing in the kitchen doorway staring at Michael. She certainly didn't remember walking all the way over to the door. Michael's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

" Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in here and talk to me?" Liz looked at him and felt her face grow warm again. It seemed it was all she was doing, was blushing like a fool.

" Sorry, I was kinda out of it there. What do you want to talk about?" Liz had unconsciously moved closer to him, and he grinned fully at her now.

" You know what I want to talk about, Liz." Her mouth fell open. These aliens were certainly blunt.

" Michael, we cannot talk about that here! Maria is right outside, what would happen if she came back here and overheard us?" Michael scowled at her.

" The four people out there don't care what we're doing at the moment. We're closed, so follow me."

Michael took Liz's hand, and guided her into the pantry. He closed the door behind them, and backed her up against the wall. Liz started to protest, but Michael dipped his head and captured her mouth. Liz sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was strange, but she wanted him desperately. Michael was trying to deepen the kiss, and after a few moments, Liz opened her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue in. Liz loved Michael's kisses, and immediately returned it. Michael's hand was on her hips, their bodies touching.

Michael couldn't think about anything. Liz was currently running her fingers lightly through his hair. He could only think that he wanted more. He broke off the kiss, which surprised lis. He smiled and started kissing her neck ever so lightly, causing her to tremble. He moved his hand up to cover her breast. Liz jumped at the contact, but was soon leaning into his hand, even though it was through her clothes. Michael grinned with a cockiness only he could see at the time. They could have stayed that way forever, if they hadn't heard Isabel's voice.

" Liz? Liz, are you back here?" Liz jumped away from Michael and tried to straighten her hair. She grabbed some tabasco sauce from the top shelf, and opened the pantry door.

" I'm here, Isabel. I was just proving to Michael that we weren't out of tabasco sauce." Isabel nodded, accepting the answer.

" Alex sent me back here to get you. He said that the two of you have been hanging out. I didn't mean for you to leave, I just wanted to talk to him." Liz smiled at Isabel, and turned back to Michael.

" You can go on home if you want. I'm gonna fix me and Alex something to eat, so I'll clean the grills." Michael huffed at her.

"That's okay, I've already cleaned everything. I'll have Isabel here and myself heat something for you guys. What do you want?" Liz thought for some reason to decline, but couldn't find a sensible one. She told Michael what they wanted, and they set to it. Liz walked back out into the dining area, and found Alex by himself. Maria and James had already gone. When he saw her, he grinned.

" Well hey there, Liz. It happened again, didn't it?" Liz sat down and nodded gravely at him.

" Alex, I don't know how it happened! He was wanting to talk about it, and I told him no, because Maria was right there. The next thing I know, he's taking me into the pantry!" Alex threw his head back and howled with laughter.

" The pantry? That's freaking hilarious! How you got out of it with Isabel, is beyond me." Liz colored very prettily.

" SSH! Will you please keep your voice down!" Alex held up his hands in surrender. After a few seconds, Michael and Isabel returned with their food, so they couldn't talk about it. Michael ended up sitting beside Liz, and Alex kept grinning like a fool, which caused Michael to put his food down and look at Liz.

" You told him, didn't you?" Liz's mouth dropped open, and she couldn't say anything. She didn't have to, because Alex was happy to answer.

" Yes she did, and I say good for you!" Michael grinned for a moment, then glared at Liz.

" You were giving me such a hard time about it, and you tell Alex?" Isabel interrupted then, not liking being in the dark.

" Tell what? You might as well tell me, cause I'll just dream walk you." Michael didn't even hesitate.

" Liz and I have made out twice now. We were in the pantry going at it, that's why she looked so flustered. There Liz, now we're even." Liz and Isabel gawked and stated in unison.

" Oh my God."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, so I had a couple of good reviews, and I wanted to post this chapter. This chapter has adult content in it, and has been edited for this site. If you want to read the unedited version, You'll have to e-mail me because this site isn't letting me post the two sites it's on. So, if you e-mail me, I'll send you the two links where the story can be found._

_I had 3 reviews, so I figured I'd answer them here._

Dreamy Dreamer:_ Lol, I didn't wait too long before updating. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think._

flonshoe:_ LMAO, thank you for reviewing all 5chapters, it made me laugh. In this story, Isabel does like Tess, she just doesn't like the way Max treated Liz. I'm glad you liked the story, and again thanks for your reviews. I look forward to your review of this one!_

american x dreamer: _Thanksforreviewing, I'm glad youliked it! I hope thischapter is up to par, so please let me know!_

_A/N: please review, see? I told you they make me update sooner!

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Edited Version**

Liz was still up in her room, and she was still fuming about Michael and Alex. Alex had apologized to her, saying he'd been unable to stop laughing. Then there was Michael, busting out with that information to Isabel. Isabel, to say the least, had been stunned. She wasn't upset or anything, just shocked. Liz went out onto her deck to sit in her lawn chair. She sometimes wished that she'd never met Max, Michael, and Isabel. She was concentrating on her journal, when she heard someone climbing up her ladder. She knew it wasn't Max, so she became a little worried. She was about to run back to her room, when she saw the top of Michael's head. Liz gaped at him as he climbed over her wall, and stopped to stand in front of her. He looked immensely uncomfortable, but he spoke just the same.

" Look, I came here to say 'I'm sorry' to you. I'm not sure why I told Isabel about us, but I did, and I can't take it back." Liz didn't know what to say at first. She eventually found her voice to answer him.

" You came all the way over here to tell me that?" Michael looked away for a minute, but looked at her in the eyes when he looked back.

" Yeah, I guess I did." Liz fought back a smile.

" Well, thank you for apologizing, but I don't think it'll help matters. Do you think Isabel is going to tell Max?" Michael scowled at her. Here he was doing something sweet for her, and she was still thinking about Max.

" No, Isabel won't say anything to him. She's a better friend then that, even if he is her brother." Liz was surprised by his sudden outburst, and harsh tone. She hadn't said anything bad, had she?

" Michael, what's the matter? I was just asking you a question, you know." He didn't answer her. Instead, he walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and leaned down to capture her mouth.

Michael didn't understand his attraction to her. Liz was all he could think about lately, when he should be trying to find a way home. There hadn't been much trouble on the alien front, lately, but it seemed Michael needed to stir up stupid trouble between t he six of them. He felt Liz hesitate before putting her arms around his neck. He should be talking to her, not making out with her. After a few seconds, Liz relaxed and let Michael slip his tongue in her mouth. He absolutely loved kissing her like this, well he loved kissing her period. She was a very good kisser. They were extremely close together, their entire bodies were touching from head to toe. To his disappointment, Liz broke the kiss.

Liz walked out of his embrace without saying a word. She walked into her bedroom, locked her door, and turned the light off. She then grabbed a blanket and went back outside. Michael didn't say anything, just watched her movements. Michael figured that she was ready to talk about their attraction to each other now, and that's why she was bringing a blanket out. She walked over to her lawn chair, picked it up, and moved it up against the wall so it would out of the window's view. Liz took a deep breath, smiling to herself, and took Michael's hands. She guided him over to where she'd placed the lawn chair, and pushed him back on it. She grabbed his shoulders to balance herself, and straddled his lap. Michael was taken by surprise, but grasped her hips in appreciation. Liz leaned forward a bit, and spoke to him.

" I don't want any interruptions. Michael, why are we so drawn together all of the sudden? Could we possibly be under some kind of spell or something?" Michael was once again surprised, because he hadn't really expected her to start talking with the way they were sitting.

" I've always liked you, Liz, but I'm not sure when it changed. For me, it has nothing to do with Maria. It does however affect her, as it affects Max. He's had a thing for you since we were seven years old. He's not going to take lightly to this. Liz, we are not under a spell. Witches do not exist." Liz nodded, leaned forward again, so that their mouths were almost touching.

" See, it's more Maria then anything for me. She's been my best friend since we were in diapers. She still has feelings for you, she told Alex as much, and I think you still have feelings for her." Michael sighed.

" We've been over that. She was the first girl who liked me, and she knew what I was. You're different. You've always been nice to us, even when we weren't nice to you." Liz just shrugged, and lightly touched her lips to his. Michael was all for that, because he immediately deepened the kiss. Their lips were fighting a war, and they were both losing. They both wanted more, so the kiss seemed to go on forever. Michael placed one of his hands on her breasts, and kneaded her with his knuckles. Liz sighed and leaned into his hand, causing him to chuckle.

Michael was getting excited. He knew that Liz could feel exactly how much, too. He now had one hand in her hair, and the other one was massaging her breast. Liz was squirming on his lap, and her hand were in his hair. Growing bold, Michael moved his hand under her shirt. She stiffened at the contact, but quickly relaxed under his touch. Michael wanted to move her bra out of the way, but he wasn't brave enough for that yet.

Liz was in a whirlwind of sensations, and she didn't want it to stop. The fact that Michael was touching her, drover her completely nuts. She could feel exactly how much he wanted her, which is partially why she kept squirming, so she could feel him. She knew he wanted to remove her bra, but he wasn't making a move to do it. He was currently pinching her nipple, and it was causing her to moan a bit. Without thinking, Liz moved her hands, and undid the clasp on the front of her bra, freeing her breasts. Michael had dropped his hands to her waist at her movement, so she picked it up and placed in back on her chest. After a few minutes, Liz grew impatient, because she wanted so much more. She broke away from the kiss, and whipped the shirt over her head. She had no idea what possessed her to do that, but after seeing Michael's look of lust, she didn't care. She threw her shirt and bra on the ground, next to the chair. Michael sat up a bit, and removed his own shirt. Liz was deeply appreciative that he did this. She slid her hands down his chest, and smiled brightly at him.

(((( 0oo00oo0o0o0o ((((

Max was over at Michael's apartment, and he was nowhere to be found. He really needed to talk to him about Tess, but he was gone. Isabel had acted really strange when he'd asked her if she'd seen him. He found a piece of paper with Liz's handwriting on it, and remembered that they'd been spending some time together. He decided that he'd over to her house, and try to catch him there.

(((( 0o000o0o0o00o ((((

Liz was arching her back, and running her fingers through Michael's hair as his tongue flicked across her breast.After what seemed like forever, Liz had an extremely bad feeling. She pushed Michael off of her, grabbed her shirt, her bra, and quickly dressed. She threw Michael his shirt, and glanced down over the wall. Max was walking towards the deck, and came to a stop on the street, looking up at her. It was as if she'd known he was going to be there. Michael didn't look happy, so she went over to explain to him.

" I'm sorry about that, Michael, I panicked. Max is on his way up here."

Michael snapped out of his pissy attitude immediately at her words. How the hell had she known he was near? She looked just as shaken as he felt, but he had a feeling it was because she didn't want to see Max. He needed to distance himself from Liz for a couple of days. He just hoped that his body would obey his head for once. Hearing his name, made him break his train of thought.

" Michael, I need to talk to you. I went by your apartment, and you weren't there. It's really important, or I wouldn't have come here." Michael nodded.

" Okay, I'll meet you down t here. I'm just going to say goodbye to Liz." Max didn't say anything. He just turned on his heel and went back down the ladder. Michael turned to face Liz, and he wore a goofy grin.

" That was really close, Parker. I guess I have to go now. I work tomorrow, so I'll see you then." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face her again. " Oh and by the way...you taste really good." Liz's face turned fire red at his statement, and she watched him go. She briefly thought that she was in a world of trouble where Michael Guerin was concerned.

(((( 0oo0o0o00oo0o ((((

Isabel was reeling from what she'd done. She'd followed Max to Michael's apartment. When she'd seen that he wasn't home, she'd jogged over to Liz's place to warn them. She'd been completely shocked to see Michael and Liz nude from the waist up. She'd focused as hard as she could, and planted the thought in her head. It had taken her awhile to do it, because by the time she'd finished, Max had made it to her place. Isabel had been pensive as she watched her brother climb up the ladder, but luckily Liz and Michael dressed. She was currently walking home with a headache. Putting that thought into Liz's head, had completely drained her energy. The fight that was going to break out between Max, Michael, Liz, and Maria was inevitable. She just hoped that her and Alex didn't get pulled into the middle of it. She continued on her way home, thinking that the big mess was impossible to avoid. She was thinking to herself that Max Deserved the trouble, but the others didn't.

* * *

_A/N: okay so I took out a whole chunk of the story that involved a steamy scene. Like I said up top..if you want to read that version, e-mail me, and i'll send the links to you._

_Thank you for reading, please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been really bogged down with trying to get into school. I hope you like this chapter!_

**erin:**_ Well, I'm glad that you liked the story! I understand completely about getting so into the story and there not being anymore chapters. I just ran into that problem...lol. Plz let me know what you think of this chapter!_

**gallery7**_: I'm sorry if I made it seem that I was finished with this story. I've still got about 10 more chapters before I'll end it. I hope you like it!_

**sleepy26 **_: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it, plz let me know what you think!_

**flonshoe:**_ Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't done it sooner, but I'll send you the unedited version right now. Plz let me know what you think._

**lovewillwin** _: Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter..and don't worry. It's coming soon!

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

Liz didn't know what to do with herself. Michael had been trying to talk to her all day, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him yet. The way she'd acted towards him the other day made her blush just thinking about it. She was avoiding him like crazy, and she knew that he was getting annoyed with her. It was just really weird having all these feelings about Michael. She'd never been particularly fond of Michael for as long as she'd known him, and then suddenly they're making out in the cupboard. What was up with that? She'd bared herself to him! She'd practically shoved his mouth onto her flesh, not that he seemed to mind. Just by the looks that Isabel and Alex had been throwing at each other, not to mention the giggling, Kyle had caught on to he Liz/Michael thing. The only ones who didn't know about it that was in their little group, were Maria and Max. Well, and Tess if you counted her as in 'the group'. She was currently sitting at a lunch table with Alex, Isabel, and Kyle. Max and Tess started to sit down with them, but the four threw icy glares at them. Maria sauntered over after they left, cackling at them.

" If looks could freeze people, they'd be statues by now. Where's Michael? Doesn't he usually sit with us?" The group just shrugged and tried to avoid from looking directly at Maria, though she didn't seem to notice. Liz herself was wondering where Michael was, because she wouldn't be able to dodge him with Maria sitting at the table. It was as if he could read her thoughts, because he started walking across the cafeteria. He stopped in the middle of the room, though, because he seemed to be torn between sitting with Max or sitting with them. Liz couldn't believe that he was even contemplating sitting with them, and couldn't believe he'd even entertain the idea. He caught Liz's eyes and glared at her. He walked over to Max's table and sat down. Liz was silently devastated that he'd do that to her, especially now that Isabel and the others knew about them. Kyle looked over at Liz and cleared his throat.

" Hey Liz, the Spring Fling is next week, and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me. We'd go just as friends, but I don't want really want to go alone, and I seem to remember having fun dancing with you." Liz grinned at him. He knew that he was trying to make her feel better, not to mention that she couldn't show up at the dance with Michael anyway. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, so she smiled brightly at Kyle.

" Thanks Kyle, I didn't really want to go alone either. Do you remember that party that we went to the summer we went out. I do believe that we danced for hours. It was like 3 a.m. when you got me back to the crashdown." Kyle grinned sheepishly at her.

" Man, you're dad sure does know how to make a person feel uncomfortable. He gave me this big speech that I needed to be more responsible if I was going to date you." They all had a good laugh at this. When the bell rang, Liz completely ignored Michael's gaze, and started towards her last class. Isabel stopped her before she could take three steps. She pulled her off to the side, and into the eraser room.

" Listen Liz, I know that a mean thing to do, but do you really wanna risk your relationship because you're angry? Michael is going to be pissed when he finds out that you're going to that dance with Kyle." Liz knew that she meant well, but it still made her twinge with anger.

" First off Isabel, we don't have a relationship. We make out occasionally, but it's not a relationship. I can't go to the dance with him, and I don't want to go by myself. Kyle is being nice by taking me, because he could have his pick in this school." Isabel nodded and grinned.

" I know that Liz, I'm just saying you might want to warn Michael before he finds out some other way." With the lecture that Isabel was giving Liz, they didn't hear Michael open the door and close it again.

" Before I hear about what?" Liz whipped her head around to see Michael standing really close next to her in the eraser room. She was completely exasperated, and she blamed Isabel entirely, who grinned evilly at her and walked away. It was then that she realized that she'd been tricked. Michael had gotten Isabel to get Liz alone, so he could corner her. She sighed and when she turned around, Michael was trying to put his arms around her waist. Liz backed up so much, that she was blocked in between the wall and the wall that was Michael Guerin. He dipped his head and kissed her lightly, causing Liz to drop her backpack onto the floor. Liz didn't know how the boy kept doing this to her, but he kept muddling her senses. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, when he raised his head to look at her. He kept his body pressed up against hers, and his arms around her waist.

" What was that Isabel was talking about? What was she telling you to warn me about?" Liz tried to look down at her feet, but their closeness prevented it.

" Oh, well...um, Kyle asked me to go to the Spring Fling with him. I said yes to him, and she had this idea that you were going to get angry with me." She did feel Michael stiffen, and his eyes were no longer warm and inviting.

" Kyle as in Kyle Valenti, you're ex-boyfriend, Kyle? You're going to the dance with him?" Liz chuckled laughed nervously as she looked at him. He dropped his arms from her waist and started to pace. She picked her bag back up and huffed at him.

" Michael, I don't know why you're so upset. It's not like I could go with you, you know." Michael stopped his pacing and grinned at her. He walked back up to her, and wrapped his arms back around her.

" So you did think about going with me. I just didn't want to be pushed aside you know." Without giving her any warning whatsoever, he dipped his head and claimed her mouth passionately." They stayed in the eraser room for the entire last period and when the bell rang, it startled them apart. They waited to make sure that everybody was out of the hallways, when they finally emerged.

Tess had forgotten her math textbook in the classroom, and when she came around the corner, she saw Michael and Liz emerge from the eraser room holding hands. They were giving each other grins and gooey looks. She couldn't wait to tell the others.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, so here's the biggie that everyone has been waiting for...well sorta. ;) With the holidays and all, it might be awhile before I post again. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

_

****

****

**Chapter Eight **

Michael was up on the deck with Liz behind her room. They weren't doing anything, just kind of sitting there in comfortable silence. They had talked about how to tell Maria and Max, because they didn't want to sneak around anymore. What was wrong with the two of them wanting to date each other? Maria was dating that James guy, and Max was moving on with Tess. Michael didn't see any problem with it at all. then again, there was the whole friend code. The rule where you never date someone that your friend has a crush on, loves, or dated. The way Max had treated Liz though, still irked him. It was like he was under  
some kind of spell, because he'd always thrown caution to the wind when it came to Liz Parker.  
He looked over at her and he couldn't help but grin at her. the things that they'd done together were great to him. It was still a little strange to be thinking of Liz in the girlfriend way, because the past and everything. He was about to say just what he was  
thinking, when she spoke first.

" Maybe we should just come right out and say that we've been seeing each other in a non-friend way, and just say it." Michael glanced over at her, and knew that she was right. They shouldn't try and hide the fact that they'd been seeing each other. It was going to come out one way or another anyway, so it was better for Max and Maria to hear it from them then to hear it from someone else. Michael stood up and walked over to where Liz was sitting, and motioned for her to take his hand. She smiled gently at him, and when she put her hand in his, he pulled her up to him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. They stood like that for a long time before they began to talk again. Liz lifted her head slightly to look up at Michael.

" Do you think we're doing the right think, Michael?" He really didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if they hadn't tried to NOT touch each other or go crazy everytime they were around each other. This was Liz Parker, the love of Max Evans life, yet he was with someone else. Ever since he had gotten to know Liz, he'd sort of envied Max, because she felt for him what he felt for her. He had loved Maria to a frenzy, but she was so quirky and she loved to argue and nag at you. Plus, Maria liked to pretend that things were normal even if they had a really huge problem. Liz wasn't like that at all. Whenever they were facing something really bad, she was there trying to find a solution to it. So, yes he thought they were making the right decision in being with each other, and to tell Max and Maria. Everyone else already knew about the two of the, well except Tess. He sat her back down, and he wanted to get this over with, because they were running around in circles with their thinking.

" Yes Liz, we are making the right decision. We've tried to stay away from each other, but it really didn't help. They have a right to know about how we feel about each other." Liz grinned and kissed him lightly.

Tess had called absolutely everyone together for this private meeting about the two people who weren't there. She'd called Isabel first, who had gotten Alex and Kyle there. She called Maria, even though she knew she didn't like her. Now everyone was there minus Liz and Michael. Everyone seemed to be looking at her as if they were impatient to know why she called them all together. Max was looking at her as if she'd grown an extra head, because she'd specifically told them that the meeting was about Michael and Liz, which is why they weren't there. Kyle scowled at Tess, and spoke his opinion of the meeting.

" Tess, what the hell is going on here? I've got some stuff that I'd much rather be doing than sitting in this meeting." Tess glared over at Kyle. To think that she'd actually had a crush on him at one point. She took a deep breath, and began her little speech.

" I saw Michael and Liz coming out of the eraser room together, and they were holding hands. I don't know if this means anything, I just thought we should look into this, because it looks kinda like they're dating now." Alex surprised everyone by speaking up.

" What would that have anything to do with us, Tess? If they're dating, then it wouldn't be any of our business, and certainly there wouldn't be cause for alarm, like you're trying to make it seem." Tess huffed, because she'd known that her friends wouldn't see this as a threat.

" Well, I just don't think they'd be good for each other is all. Not to mention, why haven't they said anything to us about it? Why be all sneaky about it?" Isabel glanced over at Max, and saw the shock on his face, not to mention, Maria's. She looked away, because she wasn't going to incriminate herself just yet. Kyle was the one to speak up next, not giving Alex the chance.  
" Tess, Max is dating you and Maria is dating James. They probably just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings,which I can't blame them for that. I still don't understand why you're trying to start a fight about it. It's none of our business if they want to date." Maria stood up and started to pace.

" Liz is my best friend, Tess, and she woulnd't do something like that. I do have to say that the three of you don't seem to be shocked, disgusted, or surprised, though. You knew that they were dating didn't you?" Isabel sighed, and looked at her brother once more. It was time to come clean.

" Yes, Michael confided in me about it, just as Liz confided in Alex about it. Kyle just figured it out is all. I do have to agree with Kyle, though. There is no reason why there should be hurt feelings . Everyone has moved on from the past, so I don't see any harm in their relationship. The reason they haven't said anything is because Liz was afraid Maria would get upset with her, and Michael felt Max would be angry with him. If you have a problem with this, then you need to talk to them, because they were going to tell you tonight. If I were you, I'd wish them luck, because they've been nothing but nice to you about your latest relationships." Tess chuckled at that statment.

" Liz hasn't been nice or cordial about mine and Max's relationship, Tess. She's been downright nasty to me, and you know it!" Alex stood up and headed for the door. Not before turning to look at Tess one more time.

" That's because ever since you've gotten here, you've made it known that Max was yours, and you started this war between Liz and you. She tried to befriend you just like the rest of us did, but you were the one who was nasty. I'm leaving because I'm not going to take part in talking about my friends. They haven't done anything wrong, so I don't see a problem. Goodbye to all." Isabel and Kyle left just after Alex. Maria had been silently crying, and she looked over at Max, who was standing up and talking to Tess.

" I don't know why you felt you had to do that, but I'm going to find out. Right now though, I'm going to talk to Liz and Michael." He left with Maria following, and he was headed towards the Crash Down.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I know it's taken me forever to update this story, but here you go. I hope you like!_

_Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**_

When Michael and Liz went downstairs to the Crashdown they found their friends looking extremely worried. Kyle, Alex, and Isabel were sitting at the counter and they were in a heated discussion about something. Liz looked at Michael and let go of his hand. Something was definitely not right about the situation, and she was more then a little worried. Liz walked over them quietly and asked what the problem was. Isabel was the one to speak for the group.

" Listen, it's about to get really ugly here, guys. Tess saw you two coming out of the eraser room today, and she's told everyone. Maria and Max were not happy at all, and I'm pretty sure they're on their way here to confront the two of you. Alex, Kyle, and I left before they did because Tess was getting uglier then normal." Liz was completely stunned at this turn of events. They'd been so careful as to not get caught and her sworn enemy was the one who found out. Liz couldn't hold herself together, she plopped down in the chair next to Kyle.

" Michael, this is horrible, what are we going to do?" Michael sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

" We were going to tell them anyway, Liz, it just happened a different way then we planned. They don't have any reason to be upset with us, but if they are, we'll deal with it." Liz looked at him like he'd completely lost it.

" You act as if this isn't a big deal, Michael, but it is. These are our best friends we're talking about." Michael didn't get a chance to answer because Maria did for him.

" Then I guess you should have thought before you acted, Liz. How could you do this to me? I didn't want to believe it was true, but there you sit confirming it. Not to mention Alex was in on it." Liz couldn't let Maria punish Alex for her mistake so she stood up.

" Maria, don't get mad at Alex. It's not his fault he didn't tell you because I swore him to secrecy. You of all people know how loyal Alex is, even if it's something this big." Maria scoffed at her explanation.

" I don't care about that, Liz! What I care about is the fact that you've gone behind my back with my ex-boyfriend." Liz sighed.

" You just said the key word right there, Maria. He's your ex, and you don't really have any claim on him anymore. It's not like I planned for this to happen, and we did actually try to fight it." Maria sat down at one of the tables and looked up at Liz with tears in her eyes.

" You knew how I felt about him, Liz. Michael and I have always had this on again off again relationship, and you knew that I'd try to get back with him." Liz didn't say anything to defend herself, she just remained silent. It was then that she saw Max was there with Tess. He was looking at Liz too.

" I can't believe you'd do something like this, Liz. I never thought that you could be so vindictive." Liz looked over at Michael who wasn't saying anything at all. She couldn't believe that he was just going to let her take the blame for everything. When she saw that he wasn't going to step in and help her, she lashed out.

" Listen, Max, this had absolutely nothing to do with hurting you. I was hurting, plain and simple. Michael was there. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we were just making out. Believe me when I say that it's not going to happen again. I don't, however, know why I'm defending myself to the two of you. Max, you ripped my heart out and you know it. Maria, lately you've been more interested in sticking your tongue down James's throat then anything else, so give up the whole wounded act. As far as I'm concerned the only true friends I have are sitting at the counter. Isabel is your sister, Max, and I won't come between that bond, but she's been there for me. Alex and Kyle have been very supportive too. I think the rest of us need to go our separate ways for the remainder of our highschool time. Maria, I'm really sorry to say that, but if you're going to be mad at me about this, then I don't' see another way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to lock up and go to bed." Without saying anything else to anyone, Liz turned on her heel and went back into the back room.

00oo0o000o0o00o0o00o

Michael couldn't believe what Liz had said to them. They'd had this whole big plan to come out and tell everyone that they were an item, and then she put him in the same category as Max and Maria? He looked over at Isabel, Kyle, and Alex and they weren't even glancing in his direction. He looked back at Max, Tess, and Maria who were still in a state of shock. Maria was crying, but she got up and left the café. Max glared for a few more seconds then turned the coldness onto Tess. She looked just as surprised at Max's glare, but followed him outside anyway. Michael walked over to the counter and confronted them.

" What the hell just happened, and why are you guys looking at me like that?" Alex and Kyle just shook their heads at him. Isabel glared darkly at him before speaking.

" Oh you mean the way you left Liz out dry? You didn't even try to jump in and help her defend your relationship together, you just stood there like the idiot you are. Great going, Romeo. Alex, you should go check on her, I'm going to take Kyle and Michael home." Alex nodded and left to go and get Liz.

It finally dawned on Michael that he had in fact left to hang. He hadn't really meant to, he'd just been in awe of Liz's splendor. She'd been completely magnificent while she was staring down the three of them. He realized that he should have jumped in and helped, but at the time it didn't occur that he was doing anything wrong. When he was about to go and correct his mistake, Isabel stopped him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, Michael. You have to give her some time to calm down. She just threw three people's friendships away like it meant nothing to her, so for right now, I'd leave well enough alone. I knew this was going to happen, you know. I'd hoped that Alex, Kyle, and myself wouldn't get thrown into the middle of this, but we inevitably did. Don't argue, Michael, I'm taking you home." For once he did see to reason, but he knew that he was going to have to grovel his ass off to win Liz back. He was willing to do that, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** _Okay, so this chapter is really silly and HIGHLY unrealistic. The story has been so serious lately, I wanted to lighten the mood. I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it. _

_Thanks to everyone who Reviewed! I'll answer them here:_

**AliciaClark**_: Well, I'm really glad that you've liked it so far! I added this chapter, but it's kinda silly compared to the rest of the story. Please tell me what you think!_

**kk** _: Here you go, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it's been awhile, but I have soooo many stories that I'm working on, lol. Hope you like this!_

**sleepy26**_: I completely agree with you..lol This chapter isn't like the rest of the story..it's lighthearted and goofy. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think._

**Buffycoo999**_: Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!_

**KangaRoo526**_: And here I've made you wait again, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say...There will be MAJOR groveling on his part. Let me know what you think!

* * *

_

****

**Chapter Ten**

Liz was completely bummed out, and there was nothing to be done about it. It had been two weeks since the big blow out at the Crashdown, and no one had made up. Michael had made no move at all in telling her he was sorry, and she was down right pissed off. The only people she kept in constant contact with were Isabel, Kyle, and Alex. The Spring Fling was only five days away and she had been hoping to get at least one dance with Michael, but now she wouldn't dance with him if he paid her. Kyle was still being nice to her and was going to take her as his date. Isabel and Alex were going together, and it was about time. He would be leaving for Switzerland in two weeks, and Liz couldn't get him to stay. He'd told her that he'd be just a phone call away, but that wasn't good enough for Liz. She'd come to really depend on Alex as a confidant and here he was, leaving. She was currently upstairs in her room, when her stomach rumbled. She'd skipped her dinner because she knew Michael was working downstairs. She sighed, opened her door, and headed down the steps. When she got into the kitchen, no one was there, but she could hear people talking in the dining area. She glanced out the serving window and saw Kyle, Isabel, Maria, Alex, Max, and Michael sitting at a table, laughing together. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

Liz decided not to draw any attention to herself, so she went about her business in the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich and grabbed some chips. She told herself she was making a cold dinner because the grille was clean, not because she didn't want to make any noise. When she had everything ready to go, she turned around and saw Max standing in front of her.

" Are you going to come out here and hang with us?" Liz took a deep breath and moved around him.

" No, I'm studying right now, and I'm going back to my room. Plus, I really don't have anything to say to anyone right now." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

" That's a shame really because everyone is wanting to see you. You've been avoiding everyone for two weeks, don't you think it's time to face the world?" She glared and sidestepped him once more.

" No, I really don't. I meant what I said that day, Max. I've been talking to Kyle, Isabel, and Alex, so that's enough for me. If you don't mind getting out of my way, I'm going back to my room." After moving around Max once more, she was up the steps and into her room. Max watched her go with sadness in his eyes.

He walked back into the dining area and shrugged when they all looked at him expectantly. He'd been the elected person to go and invite her to the gathering. They were all trying to make amends with each other, but she wasn't letting them. Max had come to terms with her and Michael's relationship, and he was happy for them. He'd broken up with Tess because she kept trying to get him to have sex with her. Sure, he wanted to have sex, but he knew why she was trying to get him to. Maria had even approached everyone and apologized. She was still dating James, and she really didn't want to lose Liz as a friend. Michael was still trying to figure out what to say to her for leaving her out there like that. When he sat back down, Alex spoke up.

" She wouldn't come out here and hang?" Max shook his head and sighed.

" No, she made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with any of us except you three. Who knows, seeing you hanging with us again, she might sever ties with you next. I've never seen her so...angry. She looks like she hasn't slept since the big blow out, and I don't know what to do." Isabel sighed and began to speak.

" I propose a kidnaping. I know that sounds severe, but we've come to an impasse. She won't see to reason, so we have to hijack her. This sounds weird coming from me, I know because we never used to get along, but dammit she's my friend now. I want to know why she won't let us make amends with her. She's been talking to Kyle and Alex, but she's been slowly pulling from me too. I'll call her, and she'll keep them down to like four minutes...I timed them."

00ooo0o0o000o0o

Liz was up in her room, unable to eat. She hadn't told anyone in the group, but she was having a terrible time sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes she'd get these images in her head, and she couldn't get them out until they played out. She'd started writing them down so she could remember them all. All she could see was an abandoned building, Alex and a girl resembling Tess. She hadn't been able to see what happened inside the building yet, but she kept seeing Alex getting hurt or killed. It was one of the reasons she didn't want him leaving for Switzerland, but if she told them that, they'd think she was losing it. She didn't know where the images were coming from, but she didn't want to tell anyone either.

00o0ooo0o000o0o0o0

Alex was grinning from ear to ear as he listened to Isabel talk about this plan to abduct Liz. She had a perfect plan, one that they intended to execute. Michael and Isabel were going to several ATM's and get money out. Alex and Kyle were going to get Liz with the pretense of studying for a test, while Maria and Max were going to make arrangements at a local airport to leave Roswell for a day or two. They'd ask their parents if they could take a few days off, and they'd handle telling Liz's parents something. With the plan in motion, the broke apart to set the ball rolling.

They were going to do it the next morning, so they went ahead and asked their parents. Isabel and Max were able to convince their parents that they were going to a museum in Sante Fe, and that they'd need to spend at least two nights. Their parents eventually agreed and gave them a temporary credit card with a limit of $2000.00. Isabel and Michael had already manipulated the ATM's and got $3000.00. They'd fixed it so the camera couldn't see them, and they couldn't be traced. They had every intention of returning the money because they were taking another trip to Las Vegas. Only this time, Isabel was making the ID's so they looked and sounded real.

Alex had a hard time convincing his parents to let him go. They were already letting him take two months off to tour Switzerland, but they weren't paying for that. They finally agreed and paid for a plane ticket. They then gave him $800.00 for a room and food. He'd tried to get more from them, but they said they were giving him spending money for the other trip too, so he conceded. Michael had raided his savings from working at the Crashdown and had $3586.36 to his name. He hadn't told anyone this, but there it was. They knew that Maria wouldn't be able to get much from her mother, but every little bit helped. Maria's mother absolutely loved the idea of her going to a museum, so she forked over $600.00. That only left her with like $200 for food and room, but Maria would make do.

They went as a group over to Liz's parents. They were careful not to let her see them, but they took her father aside and explained that they were taking her away as a thank you. They told this big story about her helping them with a big test, and wanted to take her to this exhibit in Santa Fe. They explained they could pay for everything but her plane ticket. Mr. Parker was actually really receptive to the idea and gave them $1000.00. After the café had closed down, Alex gave them a grand total.

" Okay, we have a grand total of $10986.36. It'll cost us $330 a piece for a plane ticket, so that's the big kicker. That'll leave us with almost nine thousand, minus a suite for three nights...we'll have about almost eight thousand to spend between the seven of us. We'll each have a little over a thousand to spend." They all whooped at their victory, and then came to one huge problem. How were they going to get Liz on that plane?


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, here's the update._

**Buffycoo999**: _Thank you for reviewing!_

**sleepy26:**_ LOL, I can only imagine, for I've never been! I love that episode though, and I'm trying to bring this story to a close. Thanks for reviewing, let me know what you think!_

**KK**:_ Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it! Please, let me know what you think of this chapter._

**P.Sawyer: **_Wow, thanks for the review, I'm really glad you like it. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

The day before they were scheduled to leave, Liz was still clueless about the Vegas trip. She was out her balcony writing in her journal, when she heard someone climbing up the ladder. She didn't really worry who it was because she wasn't talking to Michael. It had to either be Kyle or Alex because they were the only ones she stayed in contact with. The fact that Michael hadn't even apologized to her still smarted, but she wouldn't let it get in the way of her mission. Max had been trying to get her to hang out with him, like they were still good friends. He was severely mistaken, but he didn't seem to get that. She glanced over at the ladder and saw Alex's head. She started to smile, when she saw Michael next, followed by Maria, Isabel, Kyle, and Max. Liz stood up, and headed toward her window, but Isabel cut her off.

" Lizzie, don't make me melt the lock on your window, because I would so do that. We need to talk to you, and you're going to listen." Liz glared at all of them, but went to sit back in her lawn chair.

" What do you want?" Isabel looked at the group and motioned with her head for someone to start talking. Kyle stepped forward, being the designated speaker for the group.

" Well, we've got a trip coming up tomorrow, and we've come over to make sure that you're packed." Liz looked at Kyle like he'd grown an extra head.

" Okay, just because you guys are all buddy, buddy again, I'm not hanging out with you. I just don't think we mesh well as a group, and secretly you all agree with me." Maria took a deep breath and went to stand in front of Liz.

" Liz, I'm sorry that I said some mean things to you, I was really wrong. If you want to see Michael, then see Michael. You and I have been friends way too long to let some stupid boy...er alien come in between us." Liz smirked at Maria and stole a glance at Michael.

" Maria, believe me when I say, Michael and I are not, and will never be anything more then acquaintances. Even if I was to listen to this trip idea, what makes you think my parents would let me go?" They all glanced at each other and started giggling. It was Alex who began to speak.

" Liz, I already talked to your father, and he's cool with it. He thinks we're going on school trip, we even printed off a permission slip for him to sign. He also gave us money to hold for you." Liz stood up and put her hands on her hips.

" My father didn't even ask why I wasn't asking myself?" Isabel stood up then..had they all rehearsed what they were going to say to her?

" I told your dad that you wouldn't ask because of the money situation. I told him that you knew it was a lot of money for an airline ticket, and you didn't want to make him feel bad. So, not only did he fork money over for a plane ticket, but he also gave you spending money." Liz started nodding, and opened up the window for her room.

"Look, I know most of you mean well, but you can count me out of your little fun adventure. I just want to get through the next two years of school without any drama, so go...have fun." Before Isabel could get to her, Liz shut the door, locked it, and closed the curtains.

They all stared at the window in shock, not believing that she'd blow even Alex off. Isabel even threatened to open the window by force, but Liz only responded by turning her light off. They silently climbed off of the balcony and walked to Michael's apartment. When they got there, they all turned on him, and gave him some nasty looks. He thought they were just wanting some ideas on what to do next, until they started ignoring him, which made him angry.

" What the hell is your problem? You think it's my fault that she won't join your stupid plan to run off to Vegas?" Before anyone could speak, Maria was in his face.

" Of course it's your fault, you dumb ass! You're the only one who hasn't apologized for being an idiot! Liz stood in front of me and Max and defended your relationship, and you just stood there. Not only that, but you have yet to tell her you're sorry!" Michael sighed and sat down on the couch.

" I'm not good with talking to girls, Maria, and you know it." She sat down next to him and grinned.

" Believe me, Michael Guerin, I know this from personal experience. I also know that you can be really sweet when you want to be. So, we don't have time for you apologize tonight. What we're going to do is this: when Liz leaves for school tomorrow, and says goodbye for her dad, we'll kidnap her. He knows about the trip and everything, so we'll get her to call him once we're in the air. I'm sure she'll see to reason once we get her there." She looked around the room and waited for everyone to agree. When they did, she turned back to Michael with a scowl on her face.

" We're all going to be in our respective rooms. Sure, it's going to be guys with guys and girls with girls, but you need to apologize! There is going to be some serious couples there, except for Max and me. You need to grovel if you have to, I don't care, just make the girl smile!" With that she stood up and left Michael's apartment leaving the rest to follow her.

Liz came down from her room fully dressed, dreading the day already. She hadn't seen or spoken to any of the gang since she pretty much told them to leave her alone. The truth of it was, she hadn't been sleeping at all, and she was more then a little on edge. She went downstairs and saw that her father was in the back, so she said goodbye to him. He smiled, waved, and told her to have fun on her trip. Just when she was going to tell him she wasn't going, someone put their arms around her waist and started talking.

" Thanks, Mr. Parker, we're going to take good care of her. I really appreciate you letting us steal her for a few days." Her dad smiled at Michael, and looked like he approved of everything...including Michael's hands on her waist. Liz wanted to tell him to keep his hands off of her, but she'd really missed him. He guided her out of the restaurant and took his sweet time in letting her go. Liz turned to say something to him when she saw everyone outside. Alex, Isabel, and Kyle all had smiles on their faces. She Maria, however, was nowhere to be found, which Alex spoke up to answer the unspoken question.

" Maria is up in your room, packing some clothes and personal things for you. We would have asked you to do it, but you wouldn't have come back out. So, as soon as she gets out, we're off to the airport." Liz looked at them incredulously. Had her friends really and completely lost their minds?

" What the hell has gotten into you guys? You're seriously going to resort to kidnaping me?" Isabel stepped forward with sort of a sad look on her face.

" Look, we don't want our friendship with you to be gone. I know you say you're not mad at me, but you haven't spoken to me either. Your father knows that we're not taking you on a school trip, we just didn't want you to freak out even more. We told him that we wanted to thank you for your help on a test, and that we're taking you to Santa Fe." Liz chuckled and shook her head.

" You honestly think he believed that?" Max sighed because he was getting a little frustrated with her.

" Who cares if he believed it or not, Liz, he's giving us permission to take you, so we're going to take advantage." Liz was already shaking her head when Maria walked out of the building with two huge bags.

" Don't you dare shake your head, Liz, you're going! It's bad enough I had to double pack for you, since you wouldn't pack for yourself, but we have to leave or we're going to be late." Liz started to object again, but they just grabbed her arms and picked her up. Michael and Kyle walked Liz to their car, which wasn't too far off. Isabel got behind the wheel and started the engine. Maria got into the car with them, while Michael, Alex, Max, and Kyle got into Kyle's car.

When they got to the airport, they were already announcing their flight, so they had to run. Michael decided that Liz wasn't going fast enough, so he picked her up and ran with her. They got a lot of looks from people who were smiling and pointing. Liz was too flustered to make any protest at all, and she figured that was why Michael had done it. They were doing the last boarding, by the time they got up to the gate. They'd been able to check their bags, so when they got to the gate, they were just able to board. Thankfully, Liz didn't make a fuss as she handed the flight attendant her ticket. She also wasn't speaking to absolutely anyone now, not even Alex. By the time the airplane was taking off, everyone was settled and waiting for her to say something.

Liz was in her own world, daydreaming about being able to sleep. She knew that the others only meant well, but she was tired of being wrapped up in all of the drama. They were taking her to Las Vegas? Didn't they remember what happened the last time they skipped off to Vegas? She was sitting on the left side of the plane, next to the window. Unfortunately, Michael had chosen the seat next to her, and she was still pissed off at him. He hadn't had a problem when it came to talking about telling their friends about them, but when it actually happened, he'd just stood there. She chose to ignore him when the remove seatbelt light came on. She resigned herself to just looking out the window, when she heard him clear his throat. She turned to look at him, and saw him looking at her expectantly.

" Don't expect me to say thank you, Michael, it's not going to happen." He sighed and turned in his chair to face her.

" Liz, listen okay? I'm really sorry about what happened in the Crashdown. It wasn't that I was ashamed or trying to hide our relationship, I was kind of in awe of you. You were staring down the whole group, giving them this big speech about us, and you were beautiful." Liz scoffed at him disbelievingly.

" If that was true, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I'm sure I would have been receptive to the idea of you liking my attitude or something lame like that." Liz was shocked when she saw Michael Guerin, bad ass alien, blush up to the roots of his hair.

" I've never been good with talking to girls, especially when it comes to apologizing. I'm just not real good with forming the words that need to be said." Liz normally wouldn't have believed the line, but he looked really embarrassed.

" Michael, I thought you were comfortable talking to me. You've always seemed so confident when you were talking to me." He just leaned closer to her and grinned.

" I've never been comfortable when it comes to you, Liz Parker. Even when you were dating Max, I've always found myself uneasy around you, and I don't know why." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as her lips touched his, though, Liz's mind was filled with a horrible picture of Alex being killed again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've been concentrating on my originals more then my fanfic right now. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with the story. There shouldn't be too much more to this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

_

****

**Chapter Twelve**

Michael knew that something was wrong with her, but he didn't know what. She'd just gone completely rigid, and she wasn't able to speak at all. He glanced around the plane and was only able to get Isabel's eye. He motioned for her to come over, which she did, quickly. Seeing the state that Liz was in, she tried to push into her mind, but she couldn't. Something was blocking her from entering to see what the matter was. She just hoped that she didn't start screaming or something, but after a few minutes, Liz jerked as if she was waking up. When everything came back into focus for her, she started searching the plane frantically for Alex, but he wasn't in his seat. Seeing Isabel standing next to her, she started asking her hysterically where he was.

" Isabel, where's Alex, is he okay?" Isabel nodded, not understanding what the problem was.

" He went to the bathroom, Liz, he's fine." Liz kept looking for him anyway, and then looked at Michael.

" Could you go and check to see if he's okay? Please, Michael, just do this?" He sighed and nodded his head. He got up from his seat and went towards the back where the bathrooms were. Just as he was about to knock on one of the doors, Alex emerged from the behind him.

" Hey Michael, what's up? Is Liz okay?" He just shook his head with a grim expression.

" She was freaking out about you. She kept looking around the plane and asking if you were okay. Could you go and sit with her or something?" Alex nodded, not fully understanding. When he got to her seat, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in months. He chuckled and sat down in Michael's seat.

" Liz, what is the matter with you? I was just in the bathroom, do you think I'm going to disappear or something?" Liz began to cry quietly, and it was some time before she could answer Alex.

" Alex, I've been losing sleep for almost a month now. Every single time I lay down and doze off, I get these images in my head that you're being hurt. Only this time, I was awake when it happened. I was about to kiss Michael, and I had this picture in my head that wouldn't go away." Alex started to make a joke, but he could see that she wasn't kidding in any way.

" What did you see, Liz?" She sniffled and tried to calm down.

" I keep seeing you being hurt. Usually I see someone else with you before you get hurt, and I can never see what happens to you." Alex knew that she was leaving something out, so he pressed her.

" Liz, what do you mean when you say hurt?" She took a very shaky breath and looked him in the eyes.

" I see you dying, Alex. This last time, I saw a bright light and you were lying on the ground dead." Alex didn't know what to say. He now understood her distress, she was having a recurring nightmare. He sighed and grabbed her hand because he was touched that she was this upset about him.

" Liz, I'm fine, okay? I'm sitting right next to you, so nothing is wrong with me." Liz shook her head.

" I know that, you idiot! I don't know why I'm getting these pictures in my head, I just know that I see you dying." Alex didn't know what to say, he just held her throughout the rest of the trip. There was nothing romantic in their embrace, just one friend trying to comfort the other.

Oo00o000o00o000

After what seemed like forever, Alex was able to calm her down enough to let Isabel sit next to her. She'd been so frantic that she'd insisted he stay close to her. Isabel hugged Liz and sighed as she saw how distressed she was.

" Why didn't you say something about this earlier, Liz? We might have been able to help you or just given you a place to vent." Liz looked Isabel square in the face when she spoke next.

" You put the thought of Max coming to my apartment in my head, didn't you?" Isabel didn't know what to say. She looked around and saw the whole plane was looking at them funny.

" How do you know that, Liz?" Liz gave her a grave look.

" I think you did something to me, that's how. I can sense things before they happen, and this thing with Alex has me completely freaked." Isabel sighed and put her arm around her.

" I think Max had something to do with it too, when he saved you. Maybe I triggered something. When we get to the hotel, I'll dream walk you to see if I can't sort through your dream and see what's going on." Liz gave her a startled look.

" How could that help things?" Isabel just shrugged.

" I don't know, but it's better then you just wondering what the hell is happening to you." Liz relaxed and settled back into her seat. Isabel got up so Michael could sit back down with her. He'd no sooner sat down, when the flight attendant came up to them.

" Is everything okay? The passengers are saying you had an attack." Liz shook her head.

" I just had a bad dream is all. I'm sorry if I caused a disturbance." She seemed to accept that answer and went back to her duties. She looked over at Michael and gave him a weak smile.

" I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to freak you out." He shook his head at her.

" You didn't freak me out, Liz, I was just worried is all. Isabel will find out what exactly it is that you're dreaming." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced over at Alex and he smiled at her. She knew that he was safe, but she didn't want to let him out of her sight. She hoped that Isabel would be able to help her sort through the madness. It did help that Michael had apologized to her. She'd missed him terribly. Even as she tried fight it, she felt herself dozing again, and she saw Isabel concentrating on her.

O0ooooo000o0o0o0o0o0

Tess was in her room, absolutely fuming! Sherrif Valenti had gave her a surprised look when she'd gotten home from school. He'd asked her why she hadn't gone with the gang on their trip. She'd told him that she hadn't been invited to go along and he just gave her a funny look. She needed Alex's help to decode the rock she'd found. She'd already been using him a bit, but now he was gone! She went into her room and paced the room. What if her hold on him broke? She'd just have to work doubly hard when he returned, and nothing was going to get in the way of her task...not the pesky Liz, or the pesky Max. Nothing.

0o0o000o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0

When the plane landed, Liz was in high spirits. She hadn't had a bad dream, she hadn't dreamed at all. She'd woke up to find Michael holding her, which she'd thought was nice. They got off of the plane and went to the hotel to rent the suite. Isabel had fixed the ID's, but the desk clerk gave them a funny look, until Isabel gave him her famous smile.

" We've decided to take a break from college and head up here. The suite is available, is it?" He blushed and nodded.

" Yes, absolutely. Since we have a casino on the property, I will need to see everyone's license." They all forked over their ID's and the clerk seemed to accept them fin. When they got up to the room they all stopped from the shock. The room was actually bigger then the one they had the last time they'd gone. Alex forked over the rest of the money, which gave them all $1100 to play with for two days. Isabel walked towards the room that had been designated the "girls" room, but Michael stopped her before she could get there.

" I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. We're going to have a big celebration dinner tomorrow, but I was thinking we could do something by ourselves tonight." Liz smiled at him brightly.

" I'd like that a lot." He grinned and headed off to his own room. There were three rooms, so it was kind of cramped. There were three rooms, and one of them had three beds in them. The girls opted to take that one so there wouldn't be an odd person out. They all took off to change for their first day of fun.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this..hope you like it!

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen

Liz, Isabel, and Maria took care with dressing for the evening. Maria knew that she wouldn't be spending it with her boyfriend, but she still wanted to play dress up. Isabel confided in them that she really did like Alex and she was nervous about him leaving for Switzerland. She was afraid that he'd find another blonde to be interested in. Maria told them that she had broken up with James because she hadn't felt he was serious about the relationship. Liz was actually beginning to have fun, and the girls were ecstatic about it. When they'd finished dressing, they went out into the outer room and found that the boys had spiffed up as well. Michael walked up to Liz and held out his arm for her. She smiled brightly at him and accepted it. Just as they were about to walk out the room, Michael turned back to face everyone.

" Tomorrow night, how about we have the big dinner like we did last time? We'll go to a big fancy restaurant and spend our money in style." Max grinned and nodded.

" I think that would be great." The rest of them added their agreement. Michael turned back to Liz and escorted her out of the room, leaving Isabel to smile after them. Alex, seeing Isabel, walked over and took her hand.

" Shall we go out for a show?" Isabel would have settled for dinner, but a show sounded lovely. Once they were gone, Kyle, Max, and Maria were left in the room. Kyle chuckled.

" That could have been really awkward. How about we go get dinner and then head to the casino?" Maria sighed and Max nodded. They headed out of the room and turned the lights out.

* * *

Maria, Max, and Kyle ended up back in the hotel room after dinner because the casino was closed. They didn't feel like trying to find another one, so they'd just gone back to the room. They were trying to figure out something to do. They'd shot down going to a movie, wandering around, and sleeping. Kyle found the whole thing amusing that three of them couldn't agree on anything to do. Before another suggestion was made, the phone rang, and Kyle practically pounced on it. He was more then surprised to hear his father on the other end. Maria and Max were looking at him with a confused expression, and his compounded it when he hung up.

" Tess is on her way here. My dad had asked her why she hadn't gone with us, and he'd told her not thinking anything of it. He said she said something about ruining her plans, and she's apparently hopped on a plane...she's on her way here." Max sighed and reached for the phone.

" It's a good thing, we splurged on those cell phones, even if they are 'pay as you go'."

* * *

Michael and Liz were currently dancing, talking about nothing. They were comfortable in just dancing silently with each other. Michael couldn't believe that he was here with Liz. She actually liked him back, and he found that to be miraculous. She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him, and touched her lips softly to his. They were just about to deepen the kiss when Liz heard her cell phone go off. She broke away from Michael to answer it, and she sighed in annoyance when she hung up.

" That was Max, we have to get back to the hotel." Michael gave her a confused look.

" Why, what's up?" She picked up her purse and grabbed Michael's hand.

" Tess is on her way here."

* * *

Isabel and Alex were walking on the strip, trying to figure out what to see. They weren't really speaking, just walking hand in hand. Alex seemed really worried about Liz. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and faced Isabel.

" I wonder where these visions of me dying are coming from. They are certainly out of the blue, but very vivid. She seemed really upset." Isabel hesitated before speaking.

" It might have been something I did, Alex. I found Michael and Liz together, and Max was on his way to her house. I forced the vision of Max's catching them into her head to warn her. That compounded with Max healing her, I think it's made her a receptive." When Alex gave her a funny look, she elaborated.

" A receptive is sort of like a precog, only the difference is that receptive's see what can happen, but it's not set in stone. If Liz is seeing you dead, you are in danger. We just have to keep you from harm's way." For a long time, Alex didn't speak. He just stayed where he was standing and stared. Finally, he shook his head.

" Poor Liz. I don't know what I'd do if I kept seeing her death." This caused Isabel to frown slightly.

" You really care about Liz, huh?" Alex nodded, not seeing Isabel's frown deepen. He just kept nodding and spoke.

" She's my best friend in the whole world, Is. I've known here forever and that's how long we'll be friends." This caused Isabel to smile.

" Everything will work out fine, Alex. Just you wait and see." Just then, Isabel's cell phone began to buzz.

* * *

When Michael and Liz got back to the room, Alex and Isabel had returned as well. They looked about as happy as Liz felt about her coming to ruin their vacation. Kyle, Maria, and Max were scowling as well. Michael sighed and spoke to the room.

" When does she get here?" Maria's scowl deepened.

" She could be here any minute. She didn't even pack anything, apparently, just hopped on a plane to spy on us." Liz smiled, but immediately frowned. She stepped forward and spoke firmly.

" I don't want her anywhere near Alex, guys." This caused everyone in the room to focus on her and Max to stand up.

"Why, what's going on?" Liz sighed.

" I sort of left out a part of my vision. Almost every time I saw Alex die, I saw Tess's face. She didn't look happy or remorseful...she just looked shocked." Alex was tapping on the chair he was sitting in nervously.

" Why would Tess harm me, Liz? That seems kind of crazy." Kyle spoke up then, never taking his eyes off of Alex.

" You know, you've been doing that a lot lately...tapping. What's with that? It's actually kind of annoying." Alex looked down at his hand as if he hadn't even realized he'd been doing it.

" Sorry." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Michael didn't hesitate at all, he went up to the door and sure enough...it was Tess. He also didn't move out of the way.

" What do you want, Harding?" She made a face and pushed past him. When she entered the room, she glanced around and scowled.

" It's so nice of you to share your plans with me." Liz stepped closer, her face hard as a rock.

" We don't owe you an explanation for our actions, Tess. As you can see, you weren't invited." Tess glared daggers at Liz.

" I don't believe I was talking to you, Liz. They only brought _you_ because they feel sorry for you." Max stepped towards her.

" This trip is for Liz. You really wasted a trip, Tess, so you should just take a return trip back to Roswell." She started at him a moment before speaking.

" I'm not going anywhere, Max, I hate to break it to you. I need to speak to Alex alone on a matter of urgency." This caused Liz to go off the deep end.

" You're not going anywhere near Alex, Tess. If you try, I'll have to hurt you. Now get out of here before I call security. You're not wanted here!" Tess took a deep breath.

" That would just hurt you, seeing as you're all underage. Michael can't make good fakes, we all know this." Isabel spoke from where she was sitting.

" Which is why I did them this time. Get out of here, Tess, I mean it. Also, if you try to talk or come near Alex again, it'll be you deal with, not Liz." Tess looked around the room with a glare, and stormed out of the room. Isabel looked over at Liz with a grim expression.

" I'm afraid you may be right about this whole Tess thing."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Yaay, back to the regularly scheduled updates. :)

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

They stayed in for the rest of the night, which meant they'd have to get up really early if they wanted to shop. Everyone was really on edge about the whole Tess/Alex thing, but why worry when you're not sure? Why would Tess be that upset about Alex leaving? She'd never paid much attention to him before now. Kyle had asked the group if he was going to end up changing like Liz had. He seemed generally concerned that he may become something that's not completely human. Isabel hadn't shared her information with anyone other then Alex, and she hesitated before answering Kyle's question.

" It's more then possible, Kyle." At the look on his face, she sighed.

" Look, I'm sorry if you wanted to be reassured. The fact of the matter is, you were healed just like Liz was. The two of you were supposed to be dead. The end of the road had come for you guys, yet here you are. When Max healed you...he changed you. You had to change if you wanted to live. It took Liz this long before she started to show changes..who knows, Kyle...you may never experience anything like this." Kyle nodded and flopped down on one of the chairs. Alex wasn't saying anything, but he grabbed Isabel's hand. Max stood up and stretched.

" Look guys, I know there are questions about all of this, but we'll deal with them later. We came here for vacation, and we're going to have one. Alex is not to be left unsupervised. I'm sorry to say that, Alex, I know it sucks. Once we get back to Roswell, we'll deal with Tess." They all nodded. Maria and Isabel said good night and went into their room. Kyle, Max, and Alex did the same. Liz moved to sit next to Michael on the couch. When she was settled, she tilted her head to look at him.

" How come you got the short straw?" Michael shrugged.

" I figured I'd get some alone time out here, you know?" Liz nodded and moved to get up, but Michael stopped her.

" I meant some alone time with you, Parker." Liz smiled at him sheepishly and settled in so that her head was on his chest. Michael hesitated before asking the question he'd been dying to ask.

" Are you okay with the fact that you're different now? I mean that you're more like me?" Liz grinned and closed her eyes.

" I've always been connected with the three of you, Michael. Just now I'm no longer an outsider. I have powers too, only I can't blow things up...just see t he future." Michael nodded and closed his eyes too. Soon, they were both sleeping.

* * *

Liz could hear someone trying to wake her, but it wasn't working. She could see Alex standing in front of Tess, holding what looked like a book. Alex was completely distraught, but she couldn't hear what was being said. She did hear someone say, " Alex, calm down, buddy." When Alex looked over, there stood a very disturbed Kyle. It was then that Liz jerked awake to find everyone in the room staring at her. Michael was still sitting next to her, but he looked very alarmed. Alex and Kyle both looked white as sheets. Isabel walked in from the bedroom and sat down next to Liz. Everyone was still in their sleep clothes, so Liz deduced that it wasn't morning yet. Max and Maria just looked shocked. Isabel looked over at Alex and then back at Liz.

" I can fully understand why you've been losing sleep, Liz. At least he didn't die in this dream." Kyle stepped forward and kneeled in front of Liz.

" Liz, you shouted my name in your sleep. Do I have something to do with what's supposed to happen to Alex?" Isabel put her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

" Listen to me, all of you. I saw exactly what she saw, and it was frightening. Alex was standing in front of Tess completely ragged looking. He was hysterical and crying. He was yelling at Tess, but the only dialogue was when Kyle entered the room. Tess looked aggravated that he was there, but Kyle was just scared. He was trying to calm Alex down. Liz was woke up by a blinding flash that jerked me out of her dream. It totally freaked me out, so now I know how you feel." Max began to pace back and forth.

" So we know for a fact that Tess is going to try and do something to Alex. We just need to find out why." Liz looked at the clock and saw that it was past eight in the morning.

" I'm sorry for ruining your sleep, guys." They looked at her like she was nuts, but Maria spoke.

" Don't worry about it, Liz, we're in Vegas! There is plenty of time to sleep on the way home tomorrow. Today is a girlie day, so Liz you're with Isabel and me." Michael started to protest, but Alex cut him off.

" That's a great idea, Maria! The four of us guys can do manly things before we have to get dressed in the penguin suits tonight." Max and Kyle nodded their agreement, and eventually Michael agreed.

* * *

Isabel, Liz, and Maria headed to the spa to get a total body massage along with facials, pedicures, manicures, and their hair done. Because they were spending so much money, the spa was going to do their make-up for free. Liz was so excited to be able to do girl stuff with her best friends. She knew the mystery of Tess and Alex was in the back of all of their minds, but they didn't want to dwell on it. They ended up staying at the spa for over five hours. Once they were done, the three of them looked great. Isabel looked at her watch and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

" We've got about two hours before dinner, so let's go shopping. I've got my eye on the new Monolo's." Giggling the enter way, the girls went dress, shoes, and accessory shopping.

* * *

The boys were back in the room at 6:30 P.M., but the girls were still out. Michael had started calling Liz's cell phone right away, but it just went straight to her voice mail. It was the same way when they tried to call Isabel and Maria. Just when they were about to really get worried, the three of them tumbled into the door laughing hysterically. Each one of them were carrying a garment bag and several smaller bags. When they were all in, they stopped laughing when they saw the looks they were getting from the boys. Michael stepped forward, practically fuming.

" Where the hell have you guys been? We've been calling for almost an hour now, but all of your cell phones are turned off!" Liz cleared her throat and spoke for the girls.

" Oh, we had to turn off the phones at the spa, so we just forgot to turn them back on." Kyle started to laugh.

" My anger was gone the moment I saw Liz laughing again." Liz smiled and Maria jumped.

" Our reservations are in half an hour! Come on girls, we have to primp!" Isabel chuckled and was following Liz and Maria when she saw her brother's face.

" Max, it was an honest mistake." He nodded.

" We can't afford to be careless right now, Is." She sighed and nodded again.

" I know, you're right. I'm sorry. Let's just have a nice evening before we have to leave tomorrow." Max nodded and they all headed out to change.

* * *

Isabel was the first one out of the room. She was wearing her signature color, red. It was a cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was in a french twist on top of her head, with loose strands going down her face. They all laughed at Alex's reaction because he began to stammer as soon as he saw her.

Maria was the next one out of the room. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was half up and half down, straightened. She did a little twirl that made Kyle's mouth drop open. This did not go unnoticed by Alex who started to heckle him. He cleared his throat, stepped forward, and held out his arm.

" Maria, may I escort you to the dining room?" This got a snort from Alex, but Maria blushed prettily and took his arm. They waited for Liz to come out, but she didn't. Finally, they heard her yell.

" Maria? Isabel? I'm having technical difficulties here!" Maria chuckled and started to move forward, but Michael stopped her. He went in instead. He stopped at the sight of her. She was in a pale blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was up in a clip and hung down her neck.

" What's the hold up, Parker? We're going to be late." Liz turned slightly and his voice.

" It's my hair, Michael...it's caught in the zipper of this dress." Michael moved closer and moved her hands out of the way. He took longer then necessary and turned her to face him.

" You look beautiful, Liz." She smiled and took his hand. When they went outside, Max grinned.

" It seems this day of beauty really paid off for you three." This go all three girls to smile, and they headed off to their restaurant.

* * *

The evening went by smoothly. Maria took turns dancing with Kyle and Max so that neither one had to be completely left out. Michael and Liz were permanently glued to the dance floor, though she did dance with Kyle and Alex once. Isabel and Alex were the same way, they didn't get off of the dance floor, and Liz was sure she saw them share a kiss. At a little past midnight, Isabel excused herself to go and use the restroom. Alex took advantage of the lapse and went to sit down. He'd been sitting for a few minutes, when a short blonde girl walked up to him.

" Alex, you're finally alone."


	15. Chapter 15

_A:N: Sorry for the huge lapse in updates. I have been without my internet for quite some time. Anyhoo, here's the next chanpter, the next one will be posted tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and leaving me messages!!! _

* * *

Liz glanced around the dance floor, and saw that everyone had gone, except for them. She loved dancing with Michael. She knew that he didn't like dancing, but he was doing it for her anyway. He was actually really good at it, but she suspected he wouldn't like hearing that just now. Maria was currently dancing with Kyle, and Max was nowhere to be found. When she didn't see Alex either, a small panic set in her chest and she stopped dancing. She let go of Michael and searched the room in a frenzy. Her eyes rested on him just as Tess walked up to him. Without thinking, she took off running in his direction. When she got up to her, she went off.

" What the hell did we say to you, Tess? Get the hell away from him!" Tess whipped her head around and glared at Liz.

" Back off, Parker, this doesn't concern you, does it, Alex?" Alex looked at Liz plainly and smiled.

" Liz, I have to talk to Tess, could you leave us alone?" She'd have believed him, except his eyes were off. Liz started to panic even more, and without a moment's hesitation, Liz lifted her hand and Tess went flying into the wall. Tess screeched.

" How the hell did you do that? You're an alien?" Michael, Kyle, Maria, and Max were behind her. Max was the one who spoke next.

" Don't be ridiculous, Tess. What the hell are you still doing here?" Tess started to say something when Isabel came limping up to the table." She glared at Tess.

" You stupid bitch, how dare you use your powers on me! Get the hell away from Alex before I end you right here." Just then, two security guards came over, looking alarmed.

" What seems to be the trouble here, folks?" Isabel turned on her heel to face them.

" We are paying customers, and she's over here harassing us." The security officer sighed and looked at Tess.

" Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building if you don't have a room here." Tess started to say something, but thought better of it. She stormed out the front door and the security officer turned to the group.

" We'll be closing in half an hour, might want to wrap it up." They nodded and sat back down. Liz walked up to Alex, who looked very confused.

" Alex, are you okay?" He looked up at Liz and smiled.

" I think so. My head feels a little mushy." Isabel grabbed his hand, and there were tears in her eyes.

" Alex, I'm so sorry! She came up behind me when I came out of the bathroom." Alex shook his head.

" Everything is coming back into focus now. It's not your fault, Is. What I want to know...is how in the world did Liz make Tess go flying like that?" At this question, everyone turned to look at Liz. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering.

" Guys, I have no idea. It was like I knew I could do it or something, isn't that weird?" Michael spoke up.

" I'm sure as hell surprised. You definitely did that, and it's crazy. You really are becoming like us." Max grabbed his coat and faced everyone.

" I think we should take this discussion back to the hotel room." Max led the hushed group back to the suite. When they got back, he lined up cans on the table. Everyone was looking at him like he'd lost his noodle, except for Michael. Max walked up to Liz and stopped.

" We need to see the extent of what's happening to you. Michael will give you instructions, okay?" Liz nodded, but it was obvious to everyone that she was more then a little nervous. Michael walked over to the table and stood behind her.

" Liz, put your hand out and focus solely on the first can. You want to shove it." Liz did exactly as instructed, but after fifteen minutes, she'd only managed to scoot the can. Isabel stepped forward and faced Liz.

" The fact that you can move the can at all is amazing. We'll each work with you to see what you can and can't do. As for this can business...think of Tess getting to Alex again." Right as Isabel said this, the whole table began to shake and Liz wasn't even looking at it. Isabel smiled.

" Use that, Liz. Focus on the can and move it." Liz took a deep breath and faced the table again. One by one, each can was flipped off of the table. He wasn't very forceful, but they were moving. Kyle came up behind Liz, looking terrified.

" Not to sound like a wimp or anything, but I don't to be different." Michael turned to face him with a smirk.

" There's nothing wrong with that. We always wanted to be normal, too." Kyle sank into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. Michael cleared his throat.

" Well, that's that. She's like we were when we first figured out our powers. She's ran by her emotions." Alex stepped up and hugged Liz.

" I don't know what Tess did to me, but thanks for not letting her do more." Liz pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

" There is no way that I'd let her come near you after those dreams, Alex. You're my best friend! I won't lose you like that." Maria ran forward and grabbled Liz and Alex in a hug. The others just kind of trickled out to let them talk. They ended up staying awake all night, chatting. The next morning, Kyle, Isabel, Max, and Michael found the three of them dozing on the couch.

* * *

Liz was actually sad that they were leaving. They hadn't had much free time with the whole Tess thing. It had been so great staying up, talking to Alex and Maria. It had been just like old times. They were at the airport, waiting to board the plane. Liz was very apprehensive because she was afraid that Tess would just pop up. Michael looked extremely upset about something, but he just said that he was fine when asked. Kyle was also still freaking out because Tess technically lived with him. He'd called his dad to tell him what happened, but he hadn't answered his phone. When they were finally boarding the plane, Maria spoke what everyone was feeling. 

" Some vacation, huh guys?" Alex smiled while holding Isabel's hand.

" Oh, the trip did have some high points, DeLuca." Liz chuckled.

" That's the truth, Maria. Not everything about the trip was bad." They got settled in their seats, and Liz was sitting between Kyle and Michael. Michael still seemed upset, so she settled into a conversation with Kyle. She caught him looking at Maria, and she grinned evilly.

" Kyle, if you like Maria, just ask her out." Kyle jerked his head towards her in surprise.

" what the hell are you talking about, Liz?" She just laughed.

" Come on, Kyle! It's so obvious that you've got a thing for her." Kyle started to protest again, then sighed.

" Do you think she knows?" Liz shook her head.

"I highly doubt it, because she would have said something to me about it already." Kyle put his head back on the chair.

" I fully blame that dress. I spent the night talking to her and I find out that she really is an interesting person, and not just insane." Liz giggled.

" Well, I think it's great, Kyle, I really do. Dating is kind of hard when you have this big secret." He nodded.

" Not to mention, I'm probably going to develop powers like you have." Liz looked at Kyle seriously.

" Does it really bother you that much?" Kyle paused.

" A little, yeah. It's hard enough that we're constantly in danger just knowing their secret...now that we can do stuff like them, we'll be hunted too. It really puts things into perspective." Liz started to say something, but Michael cut her off.

" Look, it's not our perfect idea that you guys join the club either, so just stop the griping, please." Liz was shocked at his outburst.

" Michael, we're not griping, we're just discussing, okay?" He scowled.

" Yeah, we'll I'm trying to take a nap, and your yammering isn't helping." Liz could not believe he'd said that to her. She apologized to Kyle, but stood up. She walked over to Max, who was sitting by Maria.

" Max, is there any way you could switch seats with me?" Maria and Max looked up in surprise. Max stood up without hesitation.

" you don't want to sit by Michael?" Liz moved as Max got into the aisle, but she answered his question.

" I really, really don't. Thanks, Max." He nodded and went back to sit in between a sleeping Michael and a scowling Kyle. Max looked over at Kyle, surprised.

" Everything okay, Kyle?" He chuckled.

" Oh, everything is just dandy with Mr. Sunshine over there." Max shook his head. About twenty minutes later, Michael woke up and was confused when he saw Max instead of Liz.

" What are you doing here?" Max looked at him with a bland expression.

" Apparently, Liz doesn't want to sit with you anymore. So...what did you do this time?"


	16. Chapter 16

____

A/N:I know it's been a year since I updated, but I finally finished this story. I'm posting the next two chapters, and I'll post the last 2 tomorrow. For those of you who've been waiting on this, sorry it took so long...it's been a journey.

I know it's been a year since I updated, but I finally finished this story. I'm posting the next two chapters, and I'll post the last 2 tomorrow. For those of you who've been waiting on this, sorry it took so long...it's been a journey.

Please review!!

* * *

Chapter 16

When the plane landed in Roswell, Max got Liz's bag from the overhead compartment for her. Maria and Liz had talked the entire way home, and it was good not to be fighting anymore. She'd really missed Maria when she'd been having the nightmares about Alex. Inside the airport, they found Sheriff Valenti waiting on them and he didn't look like he was happy to see them. Seeing him standing there the way he was, brought back thoughts of their last trip to Vegas. Liz looked over at Michael, but he was avoiding her gaze and it just made her even more angry. She didn't understand why he was being mean all of the sudden, she didn't think she'd done anything to deserve it. They all stopped in front of Valenti, but Kyle was the one to speak.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Valenti sighed and frowned at Kyle.

"I want to know what happened with Tess. She came back about two hours ago , she was completely devastated. She kept saying that you guys attacked her and that Liz was an alien. Someone needs to explain what happened...now."

They spent the next hour in the airport restaurant, telling him what happened to Liz and about her visions about Alex. At first he was a little dumbfounded at what they were telling him, and he grew more and more edgy as they continued. He got especially creeped out when they told him about their encounters with Tess. He didn't want to believe it about Tess, but he knew that they wouldn't lie to him after everything they'd been through together. He was very attentive and asked questions. When they were about to leave, he stopped Max and gave him a pensive look.

"You healed Kyle, too, Max. Now, I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am for you doing that, but is he going to change as well?" Max looked uncomfortable.

"We honestly don't know, sheriff." He nodded and continued to his car. Kyle said goodbye to his dad and turned to face the group.

"Okay, who's riding with me?" Liz stepped up quickly.

"Maria, Alex, and I will." Kyle stole a glance at Michael, but unlocked the doors for them. He noticed that Liz gave Isabel a hug and said goodbye to Max, but she completely ignored Michael as she climbed in to the back seat. He also noticed that she stopped Alex from sitting up front, very discreetly. He smiled to himself at Liz's attempt at matchmaking. Michael didn't say anything, just climbed into the front seat of Max's car and glowered at Kyle's car. Kyle climbed behind the wheel and started the car. Maria turned around in her seat to face Liz.

"Not the best way to make up with Michael, Liz." Liz scoffed and made a face.

"Who says I want to make up anyway? We're not even really dating, Maria, we just make out occasionally." Maria grinned understandingly at her.

"See, that was always Michael's problem. He has no idea how to take a girl on a date. He thinks that a make-out session on his couch signifies a date." Liz chuckled and settled down in her seat. Kyle dropped Liz and Alex off first and then left to take Maria home. When they got to Maria's, Kyle helped her with her bag.

"It was fun hanging out, Maria." She smiled prettily at him, completely clueless.

"It turned pretty okay. I'll see you at school, Kyle." He nodded and watched her walk into her house. When she closed her front door, he groaned and let his head drop on the back of his seat.

* * *

Liz was out on her balcony later that day. She was very upset at the way Michael had acted towards her on the plane and then when they'd landed. It had been completely uncalled for. She'd been racking her brain to find a reason why he'd be so angry, but she couldn't find anything. Kyle had called her and told her he'd bombed on asking Maria out. She'd checked in with Alex and everything was okay on that front. No one had heard anything about Tess. She was about to go back inside when she heard someone on her ladder. She held up her hand, ready, when she saw the top of Michael's head. She sighed in both relief and annoyance. Michael stopped in front of her with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. When he didn't say anything, Liz grew frustrated.

"What do you want, Michael? I was just about to go to bed." He made a face at her.

"So that's how this is now? You get your spacey powers, and now you blow me off?" Liz looked at him incredulously.

"Michael, You were a complete jerk on the plane home. You don't try to talk to me, so who blew who off here?" Michael waved a hand at her and scoffed.

"You know what, forget it! I came over here to talk to you, but you obviously just want to complain. I'm outta here." Liz didn't know what to do, so she just went into her bedroom. She was not going to continue seeing him.

* * *

The next day at school, she spent the day with Alex, Kyle, and Maria. They saw Tess briefly, but she made sure to avoid them. They spoke to Max and Isabel as well, but Michael had apparently skipped going that day. She refused to dwell on it. She really should have known better with everything that Maria had told her. He'd made her life completely miserable, but she'd always go back for more. Liz decided then and there that it wasn't going to be her fate to run after Michael. After school, they went to the Crash Down. Maria was working, but Liz had the day off. She'd started working at the restaurant again for the cash. They'd sat down in the back room when Michael stormed in. When he saw Liz, he paused, but hanged his mind. Maria stood up with a sigh.

"Space boy has serious issues, Liz, don't worry about it." Maria left her to change clothes, so Liz went out to eat lunch with Alex. They were halfway through their fries, when Kyle came jogging in. he sat next to Liz with a glare.

"I completely and totally blame you!" Liz gave him a puzzled look.

"Kyle, calm down, what are you talking about?" he held up his hand slightly and stared. Liz was about to question his sanity when the salt shaker dissolved. It didn't bust or break, it was more like it melted." Liz and Alex gasped. Liz jerked her head toward Kyle with frown.

"When did this happen, Kyle?" He looked downright distraught as if he was going to cry.

"I was meditating and my Buddha statue did the same thing. At first, I thought Tess was messing with me, but I tried what they had you do and all of the cans did the same thing. You can move things, Liz, and I can melt them. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." Liz took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, we need to contact Max and Isabel to let them know what's going on." They hadn't heard Michael walk up to their table.

"Tell them what?" Kyle stood up and looked at Liz.

"I'll wait for you outside, Liz." She nodded and stood up.

"It's nothing, Michael, we just need to find Max and Isabel." Michael smirked cruelly at her.

"I knew it would go down like this. Once you changed like us, Max is fair game now that Tess is out of the picture. I at least thought you'd have the decency to break up with me first." Liz gave him a shocked look.

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever met, do you know that? I don't have time to do this with you right now. We can talk later, if you want, or you can continue to be an ass." With that, she stormed out, with a confused Alex following her. Kyle let Alex drive because he was distraught. They pulled into Max and Isabel's driveway and heard shouting almost immediately. They got closer to Max's room and it grew louder. It was their father doing all of the shouting.

"You tell us you're going on a school trip, and when I pull up the activity report up on the credit card, we find out that you've run off to Vegas! What were you thinking?! Also, all of your friends have gone with you, only they don't lie to their parents about where they're going!" they didn't hear what Max said to Mr. Evans, but they heard what he had to say.

"Oh, so because I wanted to check your spending, I'm bad the guy? You are both grounded until further notice." When they heard the door close, Liz lightly tapped on the window. Isabel moved the curtains aside, and cracked the window open a little.

"Now is not really the best time, Liz." Kyle moved forward and whispered frantically.

"I know it's not, but it's sort of an emergency." Max came to the window and chuckled when he saw the three of them.

"What's going on?" Kyle took a deep breath.

"I'd rather not discuss the matter out in the open, such as we are, but know that I'm really freaking out!" Isabel and Max shared a look, and then Max cleared his throat.

"We'll meet you guys over at Kyle's house. Give us about twenty minutes, okay?" Alex looked up at Isabel.

"Didn't you guys just get grounded?" Isabel smiled brightly at him.

"Well, we're already in trouble." The three of them got back into Kyle's car and headed over to his house. Liz called Maria and told her she needed to start heading over. When they pulled up, Liz grabbed Alex's hand and followed him into his house. They got to the living room okay, but Tess walked out.

"Kyle, have you seen my --. Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Kyle gave her a venomous glare.

"It's my house, Tess." Sheriff Valenti walked up behind them and chuckled.

"Actually, it's the banks, but that's just a technicality. What's up guys?" Kyle looked over at his dad with relief.

" Max, Isabel, and Maria are on their way here for a meeting, so you should probably stick around for awhile." Valenti nodded agreeably.

"I've got some time on my hands, shouldn't be too hard to stay." Kyle looked over at Tess again.

"We're going to be outside, Tess. If I even think that you're eavesdropping, you are out of this house." He stole a glance over at his dad, and he nodded. Tess scoffed at him.

"Sheriff Valenti, you're going to let him threaten me like that?" Kyle moved forward, angry.

"Don't you dare try any of your mind crap with my dad, Tess" Valenti put a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Now, Kyle, don't be mean, okay? Tess, this house has always been 50/50 and if he's uncomfortable with you being here, then alternate accommodations will have to be sought." Tess made a face and went back into her bedroom with a slam.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They were in the back yard and they were very aware of the openness, and the fact that Tess was probably watching them. Max and Isabel were apprehensive. They had an idea what they were going to hear from Kyle, but for his sake, they really hoped they were wrong. Kyle was pacing back and forth and they were all waiting patiently for him to begin the meeting he called. He was stopped from actually saying anything, because Michael showed up looking extremely pissed off at everyone. Max and Isabel looked relieved that he'd shown up, but Liz just tensed up. Maria followed shortly after him. Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets and addressed the group.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me to the super secret meeting, guys, I appreciate it." Max furrowed his brow as he answered.

"Michael, we weren't aware that you weren't invited. We don't know why we're here in the first place." Kyle scoffed, finally spoke up.

"Oh, you guys know exactly why we're here." Isabel cringed and grabbed his hands.

"Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to change like Liz." Before he could respond, Michael laughed.

"This has to be the most ridiculous thin I've ever heard. You guys are complaining about the fact Max saved your life. You two should be dead, so what if you're like us, at least you're still breathing. Imagine how we've felt our entire life." Kyle rounded on Michael then and exploded.

"Okay, I'm about sick of your attitude, Michael! You said it right, you've lived with this for your entire life! You were a kid, and hello! You're not of this...environment! So, please excuse the hell out of me if I'm a little freaked out right now! Liz is taking this thing pretty good, if you ask me, because she didn't really freak out when she started having powers. I'm not like you guys or her!" Kyle ran a hand through his hair, and Michael sighed apologetically.

"You're right, Kyle, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about this right now anyway. We're way too exposed. We could go back to my place if you want, and we'll discuss what we're going to do." Valenti lowered his head and spoke up then.

"What are we going to do about the Tess situation?" No one could say anything because Tess was there to speak for herself.

"How am I the bad guy all of the sudden? You guys were all mad at Liz and Michael, and now I'm in the wrong?" Isabel walked towards her and Alex put a hand on her arm to keep her calm.

"You're the bad guy because you attacked me with my back was turned. I used to defend you and you stab me in the back...almost literally. You keep trying to harm Alex by doing your little mind trick on him. You are lucky that I just don't kill you right now!" Alex moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back. While he had a firm grip on her, he looked over at Tess.

"What were you wanting me decode anyway?" Tess opened her mouth in shock. Clearly, he wasn't supposed to remember that.

"How do you know that's what I wanted, Alex?" Kyle scoffed, still on edge.

"Well, that just gave it away, genius." Tess glared at him for a moment, but then looked back at Alex.

"I wanted you to decode the book that I grabbed from the library. It's the way home, only we can't read it. How did you know?" Liz stayed where she stood, but answered her.

"Why were you being so secretive about it, Tess? Why didn't you just ask him? Alex has never been a mean person." Tess folded her arms and huffed.

"Like he'd do anything to help me! He's your best friend, Liz, so if you hate me...he'll hate me too." Isabel leaned back into Alex's embrace and regarded Tess coldly.

"From now on, you don't so much as speak to Alex again, understand? For that matter, you need to find alternate means of living. You've proven to us that you can't be trusted, so I don't want you around us." Tess looked at the group in shock.

"This whole mess is your fault anyway! You should never have involved the humans to begin with!" Michael shook his head.

"Tess, shut the hell up, okay? Those humans are probably the only reason we're all still alive. They've risked themselves for us repeatedly, especially Valenti and Liz. Dammit, we can't be out here yelling about this...it's extremely careless." Max nodded in agreement.

"Michael's right, we need to get inside somewhere and stop talking about this out here. Tess, check into a motel tonight." Tess tried one last time to plea.

"Where am I supposed to go, Max?" Max looked straight into her eyes.

"I really don't care where you go. You hurt my sister, Tess, and you were trying to hurt one of my friends. I don't want you around any of us." Tess folded her arms.

"Fine, I'll just go back to my room." Valenti stepped up to Tess's side.

"We mean it, Tess. If Max doesn't trust you, you have to go. Call a cab and I'll pay for it."

Liz wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but she ended up on Michael's living room couch. She'd caught a ride with Max and Isabel, Maria staying back to talk to Kyle, and Isabel dropped them both off in front of Michael's building with her smiling and Max glowering. Michael was being silent. He'd asked her to stay, then nothing. She looked over at him, and saw that he was just flipping through the channels of his television. Liz finally stood up because she was completely exasperated.

"Michael, I'm going to go." He looked up at her in surprise.

"Why, what's wrong?" Liz gave him a confused look.

"Michael, we haven't spoken in almost a week, and you're flipping through your t.v. Channels." Michael clicked it off and faced her completely.

"I'm trying to apologize, Liz." Liz chuckled, though there was no humor in her laugh. He really didn't understand anything about women.

"Except you're not actually saying it." He sighed and stood up.

"Look, I just...panicked when you go your powers. I figured that Max would pursue you now that you're one of us. I'm...I'm sorry, Liz." Liz smiled and walked forward.

"Michael, if I still wanted a relationship with Max, I wouldn't have let this get passed the first kiss." Michael grinned.

"Yeah well, I'm not that smart when it comes to women I have feelings for." Liz nodded and walked forward some more.

"So I've noticed.


	18. Chapter 18

____

A/N:

Okay, I'm posting the rest of the story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I hope you like this ending. There are a few timeline issues because I kept Alex's character alive. Anyhoo, here it is!

Okay, I'm posting the rest of the story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I hope you like this ending. There are a few timeline issues because I kept Alex's character alive. Anyhoo, here it is!

_Please Review!!_Chapter 18

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. The three aliens were helping Liz and Kyle with their new powers, and they'd both learned a measure of control. Kyle found that his powers were very similar to Max's, only he couldn't heal. Michael and Liz were officially a couple, and they found that Michael was much more pleasant to be around when Liz was happy. They had the senior prom coming up and everyone was pairing off. Kyle had finally worked up the nerve to ask Maria out, and they were cautiously dating. Alex and Isabel had gotten serious with each other, and he'd given her a promise ring that she never took off. No one had seen or heard from Tess since the meeting they'd had at Kyle's house. They had, however, found the book she'd been trying to decode. They were working on decoding it, and they weren't broaching the subject of returning at all. Liz was silently panicking at the thought of them leaving. She was over at Michael's apartment, pretending to read. Her dad was a very big fan of Michael's and he loved that she was dating him. She was surprised when Michael snatched her book out of her hands.

"You've been staring at the same page for half an hour, Parker, what's up?" Liz blushed as she looked at him.

"Nothing, really, I was just thinking." Michael narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not going back with them if they leave, Liz." She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I thought that you wanted to go home, it's all you used to talk about." Michael shrugged and then flashed her a smile.

"I knew that's what you were thinking about. Look, yes I don't want to leave you personally, but it's not fair to leave you and Kyle alone while you're still changing." Liz threw him a brilliant smile.

"That really means a lot, you know?" Michael smirked, leaned forward, and kissed her lips. Just as they started to deepen the kiss, there was a loud knocking on his door and soon followed by shouting. Michael jumped up cautiously, and slowly walked to the door. When he answered, Isabel burst through the door, and was soon followed by Max. Isabel was crying and she started pacing back and forth. Michael glared and raised his hands.

"Whoa, you're so interrupting date night. What the hell is going on?" Isabel jerked her head towards him.

"Oh, ask his stupid majesty, Michael!" Max sighed, frustrated.

"Alex decoded the book, so we can go home now." Isabel burst through, interrupting.

"Go home to what, Max​? Our planet is being ruled by someone who hates us and wants to kill us! We belong here more than we belong on Antar! Kivar will take any chance he can to kill us, and you know it! I won't go with you, Max, I won't." Max turned to face her, but he didn't say anything. Liz, feeling uncomfortable, stood up to leave. Isabel stopped her by smiling apologetically and shook her head.

"Oh Liz, I'm sorry for barging in here like this. Please don't leave on our account, besides, you have every right to hear this. You've been a part of it from the beginning." Michael looked over at Liz as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"Maxwell, Isabel is right, we belong here. Besides, it's not fair to leave Liz and Kyle while they're changing." Max ran a hand through his hair.

"Dammit, Isabel just doesn't want leave Alex and you don't want to leave Liz. Even when I was dating her, I would have left if the opportunity had arisen." Michael moved forward just a bit.

"That's because you never loved her like I do. We can't leave Kyle, Liz, Alex, Maria, and Valenti holding the bag, Max. If things get bad, we'll leave Roswell just like we'd always planned, only they'll come with us." Max scoffed at him.

"Where the hell do you expect us to go? If the government wants to find us bad enough, they will. If they see them with us, they'll bag and tag them too. Our best bet is to go home and reclaim the throne like we were always meant to. The three of us can take Kivar." Isabel sniffled and folded her arms.

"Well, it looks like you're going back by yourself because Michael and I aren't going with you." Max nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." When no one made a move to stop him from going out the door, Liz took off running after him. She caught up to him at the side of the road.

"Max, they're right and you know it! You can't go home, they'll kill you as soon as you get out of your ship. If you think it's not safe here, then we'll run, but we'll do it together." Max turned to face with tears in his eyes.

"You know it's not because I didn't love you enough, Liz. I loved you so much, that I let you go. I'll probably never love anyone the way I love you, Liz." Liz stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Is that why you want to leave, Max? So you won't have to be near me anymore?" Max looked in her eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"It's hurting so much to be around you and to see you with Michael." Liz dropped his hand and felt herself starting to cry. The whole thing was a terrible situation.

"Then I'll go away, Max. Please don't commit suicide because of me. I couldn't live with myself." Max wiped his eyes and looked away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liz, I could never do anything like that to Isabel or to any of you. Michael's right when he says we can't leave you here alone. You are all so far deep in it, It'd be feeding you to the wolves. Also, please don't leave, none of this is your fault at all. You can tell them if you want, I'm not going anywhere." Liz watched him walk away and eventually went back into Michael's apartment. When she got there, Isabel was sobbing into Michael's arms. They both looked up when Liz walked in, only Michael's eyes were narrow when he spoke to her.

"Did you have a nice chat, Parker?" Liz sighed, not emotionally stable for a fight with him.

"Okay, date over, Michael, I'm going home now. I'm not going to fight with you over the same thing we always fight about." Liz grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She'd been prepared to tell him that she loved him after the speech he'd given to Max, but Neanderthal Michael was back. She was about halfway home, when she realized that she was being followed. She sped up slightly, but the footsteps sped up as well. Knowing that she could probably take whoever it was, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She wasn't prepared to see Tess limping towards her.

"Liz, please help me!" She fell in a heep at Liz's feet. Liz helped Tess get up, and let her lean on her as she opened the door to the Crash down. She led her to a booth and helped her to sit down. Tess pulled off her jacket and that was when Liz saw the blood on her abdomen.

"Tess, what happened to you?" Tess winced.

"Agent Pierce has been replaced by a woman. She's really smart, Liz, and she tracked me down. If you turn on the news, you'll see that I burned the place down." Liz helped Tess removed her shirt to reveal a gunshot wound.

"Tess, can you heal that yourself?" Tess groaned in pain and shook her head.

"I don't have enough energy to do it." Liz grabbed her phone out of purse and dialed Max's private number.

"So that's where you've been these last few months?" Tess nodded.

"I was barely able to drop the book off before they grabbed me." Max picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Liz, what's wrong?" She didn't ask how he knew, just answered his question.

"Tess is here at the crashdown, and she's really hurt. I'm going to call everyone in because she's got...news. You have to hurry, though, because she's lost a lot of blood." she could tell that she had his attention then.

"Okay, Isabel and I will be right there. Do you think that you can get her to your balcony?" Liz thought about it for a moment, she knew that they could talk more freely if they were on her balcony.

"I'll call Michael, him and Kyle should be able to carry her up. Go ahead and climb up when you get here. I'll call Alex and he'll call Maria over." They hung up and Liz immediately dialed Michael, who sounded like he just woke up.

"This had better be important." Liz put aside her anger from before and told him what was going on. Once she'd hung up, she called Kyle and Sheriff Valenti. Michael was already there when she called Alex. The trip to Switzerland had been canceled because Tess had come clean about the farce. Michael walked up to Liz and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry about before, Parker, I'm still very sensitive about the whole 'Max' situation." Liz grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks for saying that." When Kyle arrived, he and Michael maneuvered her up the steps as quietly as possible. They handed her out the window to Max and Sheriff Valenti, where Max quickly set to healing her. When they were all outside, Liz excused herself so that she could tell her parents that she had guests. After Tess was fully healed, they all faced her. Max walked in front of her and glared.

"Where the hell have you been, Tess?" Tess cringed at how cold he sounded towards her.

"The white room. There's a new agent, her name is Marsh and she's so much worse than Pierce was. She saw me change my nail polish color and grabbed me right after I got the book to you guys. They kept doing these tests and eventually I just exploded...literally. The place is nothing but charred bits now. While I was running away, she shot me. I was on my way to Valenti's house when I ran into Liz." Max swore colorfully at her explanation.

"What did they get out of you?" Tess looked away.

"They got everything, Max. This is why we need to find out how to activate the granilith, we have to go home. They don't know about Liz, so she'll be safe once we leave." Max was shaking his head before she finished her statement.

"We're not going back, Tess, we'd be walking into a war zone. They'd make quick work of killing us, because no one will dare go against Kivar right now. Hopefully, we can stay long enough to graduate, then we'll leave together if we have to. You're free to come with us, Tess, you'll be safer with us." Tess looked back and forth at everyone incredulously.

"You can't be serious, Max! We can't all run, we'd have to get a friggin bus! The best solution for everyone is for us to go home, it's always been the plan. Surely you see the logic in going back!" Michael didn't move, but he spoke up from his spot next to Liz.

"Go home to what, Tess? Have you ever given that any thought at all? We barely have any memories of that place, hell, we don't even know if we could survive up there! We're half human, Tess, or have you forgotten? Plus, everyone knows that they are friends with us, it wouldn't be long before they got picked up. If we have to drive a bus, then we'll drive a bus, but we're all staying together." Tess glared at all of them.

"Well, I refuse to stay, so give me the instructions. Let me go home, Max."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nobody moved or said anything at first. Liz couldn't tell if the silence was hostile or not. She watched as Max moved over to whisper to something in Michael's ear. Even though she was standing right next to him, they were speaking so low, she couldn't hear. He moved over to Isabel shortly after, he seemed to be asked them their opinion about something. Surely, he wasn't thinking about handing over the instructions to her. Tess had proved herself to be most untrustworthy. Much to her surprise, Max moved over to Kyle, and then Maria. Alex followed, as did Valenti. He looked over at Liz before walking over to her. He seemed to be conflicted about asking her what he'd already asked everyone else. She tried not to let it bother her that Max didn't trust her like he used to, but she sort of understood his point of view. It was really hard for him to be around her. He sighed and leaned into her ear.

"Do you think we should give her the book, Liz?" She knew then that he was taking a vote about what to do. Liz had to think about it for a minute. On one side, she believed that Tess had a right to go home if she wanted to. On the other side of things, it could be dangerous just to hand that information over to her. Tess herself could be in danger, but she could also want to tell the authorities about them. Knowing it wasn't fair, but that it was what was right, she looked into Max's eyes.

"No." she said it in barely a whisper, so she knew that only he had heard her answer. He went back to standing in the middle of them all and crossed his arms. He looked more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him, and because of it, she knew what the verdict was before he spoke it.

"You can probably guess what we were discussing, Tess. We were taking a vote on if we should give you the book or not. I'm afraid that the answer is no, we aren't going to give it to you. Tess, if you returned, it would be committing suicide on your part. Also...we don't know if we can trust you with such sensitive material." Tess bit her lip and choked back a sob.

"You are damning us all to death, Max! Kivar wouldn't dare destroy the entire royal court again, and you know it! There would be such a celebration at our return, but you're too comfortable here to see it. It's in my right to return, Max, and you know it. You are not the King that I remember." Max nodded sadly.

"That's because I'm not a King, Tess, I'm an eighteen year old boy. Just as you are not a Queen. We'll graduate high school and then we'll run if we have to. If it looks like we can't make it until then, well, we'll go sooner. I wish you'd come with us." Tess scoffed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous if you think you can out run them. I'm safer on my own then I'll ever be with you. You guys won't survive a week on the run. Putting all of this aside for a moment, I don't think you have until graduation. You'll be lucky if you have a week to get out of Roswell. Say good bye to your loved ones and get the hell out of here! Maybe we will meet again, but I'm not going with you guys, I've never been part of the group." She didn't say anything else, she just climbed down the ladder. Max ran a hand through his hair and sat down.

"She's right, you know? We can't wait until graduation, we have to leave...soon." Michael moved across to face the entire group.

"It's not like this move isn't one that we suspected. We've known from the beginning that we'd have to leave Roswell eventually. The question that you have to ask yourself, is do you go with us?" Liz didn't hesitate at all, she crossed the small space and joined Michael, taking his hand.

"I'm going with you. Not just because of what's happening to me, but you're the best friends I've ever had. No matter what, friends should stick together." Isabel and Max walked over and joined them. Alex walked over to Isabel, but he didn't move to touch her.

"I'm going too, I can decode other cool stuff we find." Isabel looked over at Alex with tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maria looked around hesitantly, as did Kyle. Max looked over at the three remaining.

"You don't have to come with us. You should be safe enough with us gone." Sheriff Valenti stepped forward, causing Kyle to look at him in surprise.

"I want Kyle to go with you. You can help him with his green problem and keep him safe for me. I have to stay here, it would seem too suspicious if I tagged along. Also, I can help throw them off of your trail." Kyle looked over at his dad and it was obvious he was barely keeping his emotions in check.

"I was thinking the same thing, dad, but I don't want to leave you here alone." Valenti smiled and shrugged.

"Kyle, I'll be fine as long as you're safe." Maria started chuckling nervously.

"So, I'm the odd ball out, huh? Kyle, I care about you, but I don't think that I can leave my life here. Liz, would you hate me forever if I don't go?" Liz ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Maria, of course not! This is my path, and I have to go. I made my decision to go with them a long time ago, but you have the chance to lead a normal life if you want to. Kyle and I will never be able to have normal again." Maria sniffled and nodded.

"When do you think you'll leave?" Max spoke up quietly from where he stood.

"We'll want to leave as soon as possible, probably by Thursday. Tomorrow is Sunday, so we can't do much then. You'll need to gather as much money as possible and work on saying your good byes. You can't tell anyone what we're planning, because they'll come looking for us. Sheriff Valenti and I will work on getting transportation that will fit everyone. We should get out of here, but we'll meet at Michael's apartment tomorrow night."

* * *

The next day, Liz got up early and went over to Michael's place. He wasn't awake yet, so when he let her in, they crawled into his bed. Liz still couldn't believe that she was with Michael sometimes. Most of the time he was very considerate to her feelings, but he did have his bad moments. When they were both lying down, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He fell back asleep almost immediately. Liz wasn't really tired, but she was content to let him hold her. She was so scared about what was going to happen to them when they had to run, but she knew that it didn't really matter as long as they were all together. She was incredibly sad that Maria wouldn't be joining them, but she, at least, would be able to live out her life without fear. She could escape all of the drama that seemed to always circle around them. She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she opened her eyes, Michael was sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"Hey babe, good morning. Do you want to sleep some more, or do you want to join me for breakfast?" Liz smiled and sat up to face him.

"If you're cooking, then I am definitely eating. How long have you been trying to wake me up?" Michael grinned.

"Not long at all." He helped her out of bed and pressed a kiss to her lips. He sat her down at his table and served her the eggs he'd made.

"I was surprised that you came over so early. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Liz shrugged and blushed a little.

"I couldn't fall asleep and I really wanted to see you." Michael shot her a cocky grin at her words.

"I'm so glad that you're going, Liz. I swear, I would have kidnapped you if you'd chosen to stay." Liz giggled playfully at him. They only got to be alone for a short time because Max and Isabel came over. They weren't wanting to talk about anything important, just wanted to hang out. They were all feeling the anxiety of the previous night and what was to come. After about an hour, Kyle and Alex followed them. Liz looked at Kyle expectantly.

"Have you talked to Maria?" Kyle nodded.

"We stayed up until three this morning, talking, and she called me again at noon. She's still not sure if she's staying or going, so she'd like a head's up before we ride off into the sunset." Alex sighed and put his arm around Isabel's shoulders.

"It may be very selfish of me, but I really hope that she decides to come with us. It would be extremely strange if she wasn't a part of the daily drama that is our lives." Liz grinned at him, she completely understood.

"I agree completely, Alex, but we can't force her to leave her life here. How's the bus hunt going?" Max chuckled at her terminology.

"Close, but it's a motor home of a sort. It's very big, and it's got bunk style beds enough for all of us. You know...sort of like a tour bus, only not a bus...well, you'll just have to see. It's costing us six thousand dollars, but Is and I are cashing out our college funds tomorrow. We'll give the money to Valenti and he'll buy it for us." Liz looked at him in shock.

"Not that I don't think it's a great idea, Max, but you two can't pay for it yourselves." Isabel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Our parents are pretty well off, Liz, so we have a healthy sum of money each. It's not going to hurt us to pay three thousand each. Once our parents find us and our college money gone...that'll be an interesting day." Liz put her head on Michael's shoulder.

"I've saved just about every pay check that I've ever gotten, but it's only adding up to be about four thousand." Max shrugged, mimicking Isabel.

"Every little bit helps, you know. We'll be able to coast on what we have for quite some time, but eventually, we'll need new identities." They discussed odds and ends for a few hours, when Sheriff Valenti burst into Michael's apartment without knocking.

"Change of plans, kids, you have to leave as soon as you can tomorrow." They all stood up in alarm because the sheriff looked very spooked. Max got up and let him sit down.

"Sheriff, what's happened?" Valenti didn't look at anyone as he spoke, just rested his head in his hands.

"Tess is dead. We found her body about two hours ago and it was awful. It took us a long time to identify her, we only did because I recognized the necklace that Kyle and I got her...and her wallet was in her pocket. Whoever did this to her was trying to send you guys a message. She was...butchered." Liz couldn't feel anything at all, she stood up and moved away from Michael. She paused for a moment and then headed for the door. Everyone was in shock, so they didn't notice or try to stop her. When she saw the sun, she took off running down the street. She ran all the way to Maria's house and banged on the door. When Maria opened the door, she ushered Liz in.

"Gosh Liz, you're as white as a sheet, did you run here?" Liz looked at Maria and realized that she didn't know what had happened.

"Maria, did you hear about the body that the police found today?" Maria gave her a confused look.

"Well yeah, but the news was just saying it was a hiker." Liz took a ragged breath.

"It was Tess, Maria, Valenti just told us. He said that she was butchered and they just dumped her body with the trash. We're leaving tomorrow and I really think that you should be in the car with us when we leave. I was just consumed with a bad feeling and after the whole Alex thing...I felt something should be said." Maria stared at Liz for a long time.

"I think I'd already decided to go with you. I closed my savings and checking accounts, as well as got packed. I'm only struggling with how to say good bye to my mom." Liz sighed in relief and grabbed her for a hug.

"Oh, that's music to my ears, Maria! Let's get over to Michael's, okay? That's where everyone is right now." When they were almost out the door, Maria stopped her.

"Liz, we're going to be okay, aren't we?" Liz gave her a very solemn look.

"I honestly don't know...it doesn't seem likely, does it?" They walked arm in arm to Michael's house in silence.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Everyone ended up spending the night at Michael's apartment that night, even Sheriff Valenti. The three girls took Michael's bed and the boys were scattered about all over. Valenti had told them about a call he'd received from a government official. They'd informed him that a few agents would be arriving at 2 P.M the following day, and they be staying for a few weeks. They advised that it would be in his best interests to be as cooperative as needed. The gang didn't want to take any chances at all, so they wanted to be on the road by no later than ten, just in case. When the alarm went off at eight, Michael saw that just about everyone was already up, being unable to sleep. Max, Isabel, Kyle, and Valenti left to get the motor home as well as get some money. They were all being really quiet, but they didn't want to voice their concerns until they well away from Roswell, New Mexico. Alex and Maria left to say good bye to their parents, pack, and grab what cash they could get their hands on. Everyone was extremely relieved that Maria had decided to tag along, it would save them much worry. Having no one to say good bye to, Michael joined Liz to the Crash down. She'd written a letter for her parents, but she was struck by how sad she was about leaving them. Michael helped her pack her belongings and they took a few minutes out on her balcony to bid farewell to their lives. Michael held her as she cried silently. She left the letter on her dresser, knowing they wouldn't find it until that evening, or maybe even a few days. They grabbed Liz's stuff and headed back Michael's stuff. When they arrived, Maria and Alex were already there, waiting for them. When Kyle, Max, and Isabel didn't show up when it turned eleven, they started to panic. Michael swore and threw his phone to Liz._

"_Okay, let's call Kyle's cell phone, screw the no calls thing for now." Liz nodded and dialed her friend's number. When he answered on the second ring, she breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I know we're late, we're on our way back now. Tell Max that we're sorry, but it took longer than we anticipated." Liz started to hang up, but caught herself._

_  
"Kyle, what do you mean 'tell Max', why isn't he with you guys?" Kyle hesitated._

"_Mr. Evans found about them cashing out their savings accounts and they left with him. They should be back there by now." Liz closed her eyes._

"_That's fine, one of us will go over there and find out what's going on. If he's called our parents, then we're going to have even bigger problems." When she hung up, she filled everyone in on the new dilemma. Michael immediately said that he'd go, but Liz stopped him._

"_Michael, I should be the one to go. If anything goes wrong, you can keep Alex and Maria safe. I'll call you as soon as I hear something." Michael objected half heartedly, but he saw the logic in her plan. She kissed him good bye and left for Max's house. She practically ran the entire way, and when she arrived, she heard shouting...it brought back memories. She walked over to Isabel's window and climbed inside. Isabel was lying on her bed, crying, but she jumped up when she saw Liz._

"_Liz, I know we're supposed to be gone by now, but I don't know what to do!" Liz grinned at Isabel's frantic look._

"_Listen, we'll sneak into Max's room and grab his car keys. We'll put your guy's clothes in the car and when they hear you start the car, I'll grab Max and sneak him out the back door." Isabel gawked at Liz before speaking._

"_That's an absolute brilliant plan!" Liz shrugged and followed Isabel to Max's room. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Max sitting on his bed. He looked up with shock when saw Liz._

"_How did you get past the parentals?" Isabel made him be quiet and told him to get his things. They all made it out of the window without a hitch, and they decided to walk so they wouldn't alert their parents. When they finally made it back to Michael's apartment, the motor home was sitting outside, running, and they found that the place was deserted. They tried the door to the motor home, but it was locked. They banged on the door and started to get worried, but Michael moved the drapes aside. They all quickly jumped in and Michael grabbed Liz into a fierce hug, then did the same with Max and Isabel. He took Liz's hand and sighed._

"_There will be no more heroics, understand?" Liz nodded and sat down beside him._

"_What happened after I left?" Kyle moved to the back from the driver's seat._

"_We grabbed everything inside, it's in the bag hatch under the car. Some agents came by looking for Michael, Max, Isabel, you, and me. They weren't looking for Maria or Alex yet. My dad headed them off before they got to the door and carted them off to the station. We were about to leave because we didn't know if you guys had been grabbed or not...glad you made it. Max, I've got your guys's money in my pocket. So...who wants to drive?" Max took the keys from Kyle's shaking hand. He paused a second to look at everyone, then started the car and drove away._

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm...I smell a sequel in the making...what do you think?_


End file.
